Edium
by VannuroRB
Summary: After being trapped underground for many years, Yami and his brother and friends manage to escape and wander around the world trying to find their parents, but most of all how to be normal and fit in. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, the lot. [Discontinued]
1. Prologue

Aha, what's this? A new story? Already? Yes my mind has been working too much again.

But you must admit! Short bursts of thoughts like this always makes some good stories! (Rarely) So hopefully this one is good enough.

Enjoy this Prologue! Oh, and it's in Yami's POV for this chapter.

* * *

><p>Prologue~<p>

'Yami…I'll always love you'.

It was one of the last things I could remember of my mother; in fact it was probably the last thing my friends heard from their parents again.

I should explain a lot of things, but unfortunately there are a lot of things that even I don't understand-and probably won't ever.

I was born-March the eighteenth precisely-with my twin brother Atemu, and my friends were born over the several months after us. We didn't live a normal life, or what was probably considered normal at the time. All of us, me, Atemu, Kaiba, Anzu, Marik and Bakura, were kept in our play room where each of our parents rotated between raising us and looking after us and studying us.

We were never normal children and we didn't exactly have normal parents; we were named Edium's, we had a type of telekinetic power, death was but a simple task to us. We didn't know this until later, but we were born in the middle of a war, and we were the weapons. Our parents-all of them-were a group of scientists tasked to create the perfect weapon, and they were studying how much our powers grew each day and what we were capable of.

But then something changed.

We must've been four or younger before our parents took us from our small playroom. We were asleep so we didn't realise it until we was woken up by our parents, sharing our small goodbyes before they put us in our small world. The only thing I knew about our world, was that it was underground. I wasn't sure how far underground, but that became our new home nevertheless.

It was like a hidden ecosystem; we had grass, hills, plants, food, water, but most of all we were safe. We longed to have our parents with us but they wouldn't come and they locked us away.

Apart from the absence of our parents we did quite well in looking after ourselves, it was only a matter of learning how to share our food out and to get along with each other and we were living in perfect harmony. We taught ourselves how to enhance our abilities; how to do any maths problems, how the world outside us worked so that when our parents came back we could show off what we had learnt, when they came back.

It wasn't like they were abandoning us, as Atemu told me we were in danger and our parents did the only thing they could think of to protect us, so as soon as the danger disappeared they would come back to get us. It was logical, and somewhat a hopeful wish, but it had to be true.

But it was a long wait. Years. The more we grew the more the others began to accept that our home was going to be our permanent home, me and my brother however knew that we would see the world again and even get accepted as normal people, every day me and Atemu would sit under the tight airlock that separated us from the world. One day it'll open, I know it will, and we'll see our parents' faces again.

One day.

* * *

><p>Yes that's the weirdest prologue I have created.<p>

But eh, I've created a lot of weird things so it's nothing really new.

Review if you like!


	2. Chapter 1

Let's beef this baby up.

Just a tiny bit.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1~<p>

Yami was lying under the airlock once again, staring up at the large metal door that hung above their world waiting and imagining the world beyond it. Yami was sure that his friends were elsewhere in their world, his brother probably also spending his time with them. At eighteen years of age the group were growing tired of their home, but there wasn't much they could do for escape.

Yami's eyes then snapped to the airlock as he heard a bang; it caught everyone's attentions as they turned to the airlock that began to creak and groan under pressure. Yami sat himself up and stared at it, swearing he could see it starting to bend under something. With quick thinking Yami quickly moved out of the way, just as the airlock collapsed hitting the ground below with an echoing thud and a large boulder sitting on top of it, the group of teens watched the boulder roll to the side before sticking itself in a dip in between hills.

There was silence as they turned back to the broken airlock, then looking up at the gap in their world; a howling wind blew fiercely above them as they could hear its whistling. Yami stood up on his feet and tilted his head at the wriggling ladder that had fallen down; Yami followed its trail to see it was their escape out of the world.

Yami quickly ran over to the ladder and grabbed onto it before climbing up 'Yami no!' Atemu called out as the group rushed over, but he was already half way up to the surface 'You don't know what's up there!'

Yami didn't stop for his brother and continued to climb up, as soon as he reached the surface he was hit with the powerful wind. He could feel his fingers slipping on the ladder and the pelt of sand hitting his face; he quickly ducked back down and tried to look around without being blown away, but soon the wind quietened before dying altogether.

Yami waited a few moments before poking his head back out and looking around, dirt and sand was scattered around the barren wasteland in front of him. Large boulders also surrounded the area similar to the one that broke through to their world-some were even larger.

'What do you see?' Anzu called up.

'Sand' Yami replied looking down at them 'There's almost nothing'.

'That can't be right' Bakura argued 'I remember there being grass. You must be lying'.

Marik then turned to grab onto the ladder as well, he climbed up until he was by Yami's side and poked his head through as well, looking around at the empty surroundings 'He's right Bakura…there's nothing here'.

Marik then climbed over Yami to pull himself onto the ground, Yami gave a small frown but followed his lead, pressing his hand onto the sand to feel its small shards prick against his skin. Soon everyone had climbed out of the hole and was standing on the desert ground, looking at the sand hills in the distant and the dismal colour of grey in the sky.

'What happened to this place?' Anzu whispered as she neared Atemu 'It's so scary Atemu…'

Atemu glanced to her and held her hand 'It's okay Anzu'.

'Oh look no parents' Bakura scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest 'What did I say? They wouldn't come back for us'.

'Shut up Bakura' Kaiba growled.

'I'm speaking the truth!'

'And I'm telling you to be silent' Kaiba scolded and looked to the others before turning back to the male 'Now is not the time to bad mouth anyone'.

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned away 'So…anyone know what to do?' Marik queried as he looked to the others.

'We should find some people…' Atemu suggested and looked around again 'Err…that is if there are any people living out here'.

'This terrain doesn't look like it can support food or water' Kaiba kicked the sand lightly making it spray out 'People wouldn't be living this close to us'.

'There might be some oasis's or grass patches around here' Atemu added looking to the male 'We have no idea what's out there Kaiba'.

Yami watched the two males debate about human life existing with a small sigh, he then blinked and looked around hearing a small tune playing he listened carefully before seeing a distant shape drive past 'Hey…what's that?'

Everyone turned to where Yami was pointing, seeing the shape move by 'Looks like…a truck' Marik commented.

'What's it carrying though?' Bakura questioned.

All six squinted to read the red writing plastered over the silver tube, it took them some time as it was quite a distance away but Yami was the first to speak up 'Water' Yami read 'Hey…if it's carrying water somewhere…'

'Then that must mean someone lives out here to drink it' Atemu finished before turning to Kaiba 'Our best chance is to try and follow that truck. It'll lead us to people, then we can get our standings and find out where we are'.

Kaiba looked up at the passing vehicle 'You think we're going to catch up with that?'

'No but it's worth a try to keep up with it'.

'We best start now then' Bakura commented then ran after it.

'Hey wait up Bakura!' Marik called after him before following him.

Atemu shrugged his shoulders and held Yami's hand 'Come on Yami'.

'Okay Atemu' They both then started to chase after the other two males, closely followed by Anzu.

Kaiba sighed and shook his head 'I hate running' He mumbled before running after them.

* * *

><p>The group followed the truck through the desert, it took a few hours and halfway through it they did end up losing it but the tracks it left behind provided them direction; it was a long and tiring travel but soon buildings rose up from the ground.<p>

They weren't anything rugged, pure concrete blocks stuck in the ground and broke up the sandy background. The windows shimmered the sunlight and the sound of cars and other traffic polluted the air, on the edge of the town were large vats where they noticed the truck they were following parked at, it too had the word 'water' across its steel belly. Soon the sand started to turn hard before it finally formed into tarmac and they were walking into the town, they quickly moved over to the sidewalk and looked around at the town curiously.

'Say I have a question' Marik spoke up as he rubbed his forehead 'Do we tell people what we are?'

Everyone then stopped and looked back at the blonde in thought; Yami looked at the others before turning to his brother seeing his serious face which meant he was deep in thought.

'I think for now we should keep it to ourselves' Kaiba answered glancing when he heard two girls walking on the other side of the road 'We have yet to know what this world holds for us…for now let's just focus on finding out where we are and where our parents are. Then we can ask more questions'.

'I can't believe we're looking for them' Bakura grumbled and looked away 'They clearly don't want us'.

'Well it's either that Bakura or we'll just wander around lost and hopeless before something comes our way to kill us. Is that what you want?'

Under Kaiba's scold the male fell silent with a pout and crossed his arms over his chest, Atemu then turned to the taller male knowing he was the only one out of the group who wouldn't get shouted at.

'Where will we find out where we are?' Atemu questioned as he looked around at the street 'I'm a little scared of asking…'

'They'll have a sign of some sort' Kaiba replied and turned to walk again 'Only a fool would build a town and not have a sign saying what it was called. We just have to look for it'.

Kaiba then led the group down the road to which they followed their leader, Yami stuck to Atemu's side and held his hand as they walked along liking to know his brother was there to protect him from the world. They had walked down several streets determined to find any hint of their whereabouts, Yami was still clung to Atemu's side for most of the time before he let go and pressed himself against the glass of a shop.

'Food!' He exclaimed as his eyes absorbed the cakes and pastries left for display.

Anzu quickly joined his side and observed the food 'Oh man! My stomach is grumbling so much!'

The rest caught up with them and looked up at the bakery shop they were at before looking over the drooling teens as they decided what they wanted to eat 'Hold on' Kaiba shifted his way closer to the other two before placing his finger against the glass 'Look there'.

The two followed his point before noticing the card sat in front of the cakes with black ink scribbled over them 'That's not yen…' Yami commented.

'A new currency must've been formed' Kaiba explained and turned to them 'And even if it were yen we wouldn't be able to have any because we don't have any money'.

'Oh yeah…'

Kaiba rolled his eyes before turning to walk off with the others following 'They sure did look nice though' Marik commented as Atemu peeled Anzu and Yami away from the bakery.

They continued to walk around the town some more, all the while getting more frustrated when they couldn't find help at all, it was starting to look hopeless the more they walked. The group then stopped on the corner of a street and looked towards a large concrete square, stalls were set up and people bustled in and out of each other as they walked through it, the sellers shouting as loud as they could to gain people's attention to their wares.

'Can we try there?' Yami asked quietly.

'It looks too busy' Bakura observed as he watched someone shove another person out of the way 'We could split up'.

'But on the other hand we could find something useful' Atemu debated before turning to Kaiba 'What do you think?'

Kaiba hummed as he stared at the crowds before turning to the others 'If all else fails, we'll have to ask someone'.

They gave a nod of agreement before they ventured closer to the crowds. They were soon swept up in the rush but managed to stay remotely close together, Yami held tightly to Atemu's hand so he knew he wouldn't split from his brother, Anzu held tightly to the other one and kept her eyes on the other three males who were distancing themselves from the others.

'Hey there' Yami jumped as a woman approached him holding a large tray of small meals which had the word 'free' written in front of them 'Want to try a free sample?'

Yami then looked down at the food 'Free?' He repeated.

'That's right' She chirped.

'As in…no money needed?' Atemu queried as he took one of the small meals.

'Yes. That is what free means…'

Atemu nodded before eating one of the squares with a small hum 'That…tastes pretty good'.

'Really?' Yami then took one of them as well as Anzu with a hum.

'These are great!' Anzu then turned to the others 'Hey guys! Free food!'

The others then joined them and helped themselves to the small meal they were offered, using their advantage to the limit until the food ran out. Yami sucked on his fingers to clean them as Kaiba thanked the woman for the food and they continued walking again.

'They were really tasty…' Yami commented 'I want to buy them again'.

'Maybe if we get money Yami' Atemu reassured before watching Bakura walk over to a large dirt stained sign.

'Hey I found it!' Bakura called out to them and turned back to the sign as the others joined them.

They all read the sign together with the town name finally on it 'Machi…' Kaiba crossed his arms and shook his head 'Never heard of it'.

'Well…it's not Domino' Bakura commented 'Now what?'

'We find a map' Kaiba looked around again 'They should have a map around here…it could help us'.

'I hope there are more ladies with free food around…' Yami mumbled but followed his brother along as the group moved off once again.

* * *

><p>They walked around the town some more watching the light diminish over the tops of the buildings, but as soon as evening began to set they managed to find a type of map they crowded around but it wasn't what they were hoping for.<p>

'This is a town map' Marik hit it lightly before looking away 'Well that was a waste'.

'Shut up'.

'I guess we have no other choice' Atemu looked up at Kaiba 'We'll have to ask someone…'

'Right. Someone will have to do it…group of six might scare them'.

'Yes' Atemu then looked at the others who were staring at him 'W-Why are you looking at me?'

'You suggested it. You do it'.

Atemu looked between them before sighing and looking around for anyone to ask, though at the time the only people to be walking around were two young attractive women, Atemu gave a small groan but marched himself over to the women and started talking to them. The group watched him from their safe distance, Marik and Bakura were attempting to lip read their mouths but with no success.

Atemu soon shuffled back to them and their expecting faces 'They said…that Domino city is a few hours' drive from here'.

'What about on foot?' Kaiba queried.

'They said they didn't want to think about it' Atemu sighed and looked to the others 'Kaiba…it's getting late…and we're all tired…perhaps we should think more about somewhere to stay for the night then getting to Domino…'

Kaiba hummed before nodding 'Very well. But with no money we won't be able to pay our way in'.

'We have no choice then…we'll have to sleep on the streets'.

'Urgh. I refuse to sleep on the dirty streets'.

'Not to mention any suspicious person could take us' Anzu added with a shiver 'We could be sent into slavery!'

'I know…but we can't stay awake all night. We can't go anywhere else'.

Kaiba only hummed before sighing and turning his head away 'We'll find a secluded spot and rest for the night…if we're far away from the normal places then we won't be found so easily'.

The group then headed off around the town, walking through the alleys and back paths of the towns buildings until the night drew in and they found the alley that seemed dark and deserted from most of the people of the town.

'I suppose here is the best…' Kaiba murmured unhappy at the situation.

'I call the dumpster spot!' Marik exclaimed before running over to the dumpster, he then slid down it and sat himself comfortable.

'Marik, you're an idiot' Bakura chuckled before walking over to him and leaning against him to rest on.

Kaiba sat against the wall but was still upset about having to sit in the dirt, he crossed his arms and looked away to slightly pout. Atemu sat down as well; Yami and Anzu sat on each side of Atemu and rested against him, closing their eyes lightly for sleep.

'Say Atemu…' Yami spoke up when it was quiet and he presumed everyone was asleep.

'Mmm…yeah?'

'Will…we really see our parents again?'

'Yeah…Yeah I'm sure of it' Atemu smiled lightly and rested his head against Yami's.

'Will they be happy to see us?'

'Sure…they'll be very happy'.

Yami smiled and rested more against Atemu as they drifted off more into sleeping until the morning.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Well it's beefed up a bit.

Or is it…?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

The main setting for the story.

Like all the other stories I have done.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2~<p>

Yami was the first to wake up; his eyes fluttered at the sound of people moving around, Yami gave a groggy groan and sat up before stretching his arms and shaking his head lightly, he then took the time to look at the dark alley they had slept in that night. The grey walls and concrete had cracks and dirt smeared over its surfaces, the dumpster which Marik occupied was pushed up against a couple of air vents that were humming gently to themselves and spewing hot air out, there was only one exit and entrance into the alley and it led back onto the streets where the bustling came from.

Yami looked around some more before brushing his clothes lightly and turning to Atemu who was still peacefully sleeping and resting against Anzu for comfort, Yami held his shoulder and lightly shook him to wake him up, Atemu only groaned at Yami's attempts and moved away.

'Atemu' Yami whispered as he continued to shake him 'Wake up its morning…'

Atemu's eyes fluttered open and he turned to his twin who was still shaking his shoulder lightly 'Yami? What's wrong?'

'It's morning…I thought…we should get moving again'.

'Hmm…' Atemu looked at the others before rubbing his eyes 'Let's…give them a few minutes more okay? They look like they could do with a rest'.

Yami nodded and sunk comfortably back against his brother as they waited for the others to wake up. It took a while for the others to wake up but soon their slumbered bodies were moving and awake, Kaiba was brushing his clothes obsessively trying to get them cleaned from the dirt on the street, Marik was teasing Bakura and playing with his hair while Anzu was still huddled against Atemu.

'You're not going to die Kaiba' Atemu muttered getting impatient with his cleaning.

'You never know' Kaiba mumbled back and turned to the entrance 'Any bright ideas on how to get to Domino?'

'We'll need transport'.

'I'm not inferior I know we need a car. But that costs money, and we have nothing to spare to get money. So thanks for that input Atemu'.

'I'm only trying to help' Atemu snapped back and stood to stretch his body 'At least I'm suggesting things'.

Yami looked up as his brother argued with Kaiba some more about their problem, occasionally snapping at Bakura when he made comments about it being pointless in finding their parents, Yami then turned to the entrance of the alley and watched a young girl stand at the edge of the road almost hidden by the crowd. She had her thumb stuck up and smiled when a car stopped in front of her, she talked to the person in the car for a few moments before sitting inside and the car drove off.

'Anzu' Yami turned to the female as the others continued to argue 'Did you see that?'

'See what?' Anzu asked as she tried to look.

'There was a girl that got a ride, without paying!'

'So?'

'So you're a girl. You just need to…hold your thumb up'.

Anzu stared at him then down to her hand before sticking her thumb up to see if Yami meant it 'Huh…how odd'.

'Atemu' Yami stood up and tugged his brother out of an argument before explaining again what he had seen to the others.

Anzu stood by the edge of the road, one hand on her hip and her thumb stuck out in the air trying to flag someone down for a ride, the boys stood by a wall and watched Anzu carefully to make sure no one took advantage of her while she was trying to get them a lift.

'This better work' Kaiba muttered as he crossed his arms 'No way in hell am I rotting the rest of my life here'.

'It'll be fine' Atemu reassured and held his brother's hand 'We just need to pull over a big enough car and someone who is willing to drive us there…hopefully that won't be a problem'.

A few cars pulled up but they were small sporty cars and they were only interested in picking Anzu up, she quickly sent them on their way and continued to try and hitch a ride. After a while a large truck stopped by Anzu, a young man rolled down the window so he could lean out of the window to talk to the girl, the boys grew interested seeing enough space in the back-though Kaiba grumbled at how dirty it would be-and after a while Anzu signalled them to come closer before she pulled herself up into the front seat next to the man.

The males walked closer and climbed into the back of the truck, they seated themselves between the sharp tools and boxes before the car kicked into life and they drove off down the road. Yami brushed back some of his bangs that were being whipped in the air that rushed past them, he smiled at the cool breeze that went over his body and sent a nice chill through his body and occasionally sniggered at Bakura and Marik as they tried to keep their long hair behind their ears.

They soon left the concrete town and ended up in a similar desert, hills and dunes covered most of the distance and dust clouds spewed up from under the wheels of the truck and swirled together in the air. Yami looked around, squinting lightly as he tried to spot any sign of life in the desert, but there was nothing apart from sand and cracks from his view.

'Atemu, where have all the trees gone?' Yami questioned turning back to his brother.

'I don't know Yami' Atemu answered 'I'm sure they can't have all gone'.

* * *

><p>Their drive took a while but in the distant through the heat haze they could make out a city starting to spring up from the ground, the taller white washed buildings stood out more than the lower buildings which were dirty and had adverts pasted over the walls, like one part of the city was split into a poor and rich side and a mesh of both in the middle. The truck started to slow down and Yami looked around as it parked against the pavement, a small clunk rattled through it to indicate its halt so the males quickly climbed out as Anzu opened the door and jumped out, she gave the man a small thank you before the truck roared back and it drove away.<p>

They looked around the new city, noticing it was much busier and crowded then the previous town, they shuffled over to a tree planted in the concrete so they could have some space to look around and talk quietly to themselves.

'Now what' Marik asked 'I'm sure this big of a city there are many science facilities around. How do we know which one they work at?'

'We'll check all of them if we have to' Kaiba replied and looked around 'Question is, how can we get there without getting lost?'

'And how not to look suspicious' Atemu added 'Six teenagers walking into a science lab might be a little too obvious'.

Yami listened to them talking for a while before starting to look at some of the taller and pointier buildings, he wasn't sure what they were but he liked what his imagination came up with. He then tilted his head at a tall building with many satellite dishes hanging on the wall and pointing to directions far off into the distance, Yami smiled and tugged on Atemu's arm.

'Atemu, I think that one is' Yami pointed to the tower only to feel his hand hit against someone else and a small smash.

Everyone turned seeing a small male cover his nose and a brown bag dropped to the floor, he had obviously been hit by Yami's hand when he pointed 'I-I'm so sorry!' Yami apologised frantically as he picked the bag up to check if anything inside was broken.

'N-No it's okay I wasn't looking' The smaller male reassured and took hold of the bag as well.

Yami looked up at the small male in front of him; his large amethyst eyes were bright and stared up at the taller male in front of him, he wore old baggy clothes that hung heavily off his skinny arms and waist and appeared to be very weak to be walking around on the street.

'I-I'm very sorry' Yami continued to apologise before Atemu had to try and pull him away.

'It's fine honestly' The boy reassured and brushed his clothes before smiling 'And…that's the radio tower in case you're wondering' They looked at him confused before he pointed to the tower Yami wanted to show them 'That building there'.

'Oh…thank you' Atemu smiled and tried to silence his apologetic words.

'Say you wouldn't know of any science labs around here do you?' Marik pondered getting a nudge from Bakura.

'Oh yes' He smiled and pointed down a road 'You go straight on ahead for a while, then take a left and…' He looked back at their puzzled faces before sighing 'How about I'll lead you there?'

'Oh…umm…thank you' Atemu looked back at Kaiba and shrugged his shoulders before leading Yami along, the others followed the two twins along being cautious with the stranger.

'Oh, I'm Yugi by the way' He introduced with a smile.

'I-I'm sorry Yugi' Yami apologised again and huddled into Atemu's grasp some more.

Yugi lead them through the streets and tried to have small talk with them but since they were nervous about having proper conversations with the male since they weren't sure what to talk about. Yugi didn't notice anything wrong with them and continued to lead them through the city, soon they were walking through the white washed richer part of the city and they ended up at a building.

It was tall and wide with many squares branching off for many purposes; large marble stairs raised up to the main glass entrance that people were walking in and out of, large statues of animals were guarding either side of the staircase that led to the building.

'Here you go' Yugi smiled brightly at them 'Domino science lab'.

'Thank you very much' Kaiba mumbled and gave a small bow before climbing the stairs.

'Yes thank you' Anzu added before jogging up the stairs.

'Be cool' Marik commented before following them up the stairs with Bakura by his side.

Yugi gave a small smile and waved as Yami and Atemu walked past 'Bye'.

Yami looked back at Yugi as he started to walk back in his own direction, Yami gave a small wave back to the male before turning back to his brother as he almost walked into the revolving door of the entrance, Yami gently pushed the door so he turned into the entrance hall and sucked to Atemu's side again as they walked to a large desk. A woman was sat behind it; she was talking on the phone and typing at the computer simultaneously and ignored the approaching teens.

Kaiba cleared his throat making the blonde-and incredibly young-woman look up at them, she quickly finished her phone call and spun her seat lightly so she faced them more properly 'Something I can help you with?' She questioned politely.

'We're…looking for someone' Kaiba answered glancing back at the others 'Several people actually'.

She raised her brow at their appearances 'Friends or family?'

'Family'.

'Who are you looking for?'

'Kaiba'.

'And Misaki' Anzu added.

'And Ishtar' Marik added.

'And Tokuda' Bakura added.

'And Aten' Atemu finished.

She raised her brow and stared silently at them before turning to her computer 'I'll see what I can do…' She mused and began typing away.

Atemu gave Yami a small smile and held his hand tighter as they eagerly waited for the answers; the secretary gave odd frowns now and then before turning back to the teens 'You sure your family? I can call security instantly you know'.

'Of course we are' Kaiba argued back 'If they didn't work here then just say'.

'All of them are deceased. For several years now. If you're family, then how did you not know?'

'Deceased?' Yami repeated as he paled, tears started to spill from his eyes before turning and darting out of the revolving door.

'Yami!' Atemu called out and chased after him.

Anzu gave a loud wail and turned to run out as well 'I told you this was a bad idea!' Bakura snapped before marching out with a confused Marik by his side.

Kaiba only sighed and turned 'Thanks anyway' He mumbled before walking out.

The secretary watched the brunette disappear 'Anytime' She mumbled before answering the phone again.

* * *

><p>Atemu was sat on the last step of the flight of stairs, one arm around his brother who he comforted and the other was around Anzu who he also comforted. Kaiba stood behind them waiting for them to stop crying while Bakura and Marik sat on the edge of the nearest statues, Bakura looking more annoyed at their feeble whimpering.<p>

'I told you they didn't care about us' Bakura growled 'But oh no, no one listened to me!'

'They're dead you idiot' Kaiba mumbled back making Yami and Anzu wail a little louder.

'Well if they were so smart they wouldn't be dead! They wouldn't have locked us away! They never cared about us so why should we shed tears over them?'

'For once in your life Bakura shut up!' Kaiba barked making a few nearby people turn to his direction 'You may not have a heart but there are some sensitive people nearby! So keep you're damn comments to yourself!'

Bakura only huffed and mumbled something to himself before bringing his knees up and hugging them 'Bakura's right' Marik held his hands up when he saw Kaiba turn his glare to the blonde 'To a degree. I mean…without our parents we have no clue as to where to go, what to do, how to survive. What are we going to do now?'

'If starvation doesn't take us disease will' Bakura growled in his legs getting a glare off Kaiba.

'We'll think of something when Yami and Anzu have calmed down' Kaiba answered and looked back at the small group.

Atemu looked up at Kaiba before turning back to the other two and stroking their backs 'Come on you two' He whispered to them 'Now's not the time to cry…'

Yami hiccupped slightly and rubbed his eyes before looking up seeing a man walk past them, but then he stopped and walked backwards before meeting Yami's gaze. The male had to be at least in his thirties though looked extremely young and handsome; he had long brown hair that was draping over his shoulder and deep blue eyes that met with Yami's crimson eyes. He wore a long white coat that looked like it belonged to the science lab; a briefcase was carried under one arm.

They stared at each other before he spoke up 'You…look familiar' He commented 'Have we met before?'

Yami gave a shake of his head as he held Atemu closer, the rest of the group eyed the male suspiciously before he smiled cheerfully 'Ah, by any chance do your surnames happen to be Aten?'

Atemu turned to him with a shocked face 'H-How did you know?'

The male gave a light chuckle 'You look so much like your father' He then turned to Anzu 'Misaki. Kaiba. Ishtar. Tokuda. You all look very much like your parents'.

'You…knew them?' Yami managed to croak out and rub his red eyes.

'I was their friend' He then looked between them 'I see you just heard the news…my name's Mahad. Perhaps you'd like to come back to my home. Get into some fresh clothes and have something to eat, then I can tell you what you'd like to hear'.

Atemu looked up at Kaiba who gave a small nod 'Very well. You can lead us the way'.

'Wonderful' Mahad then walked back down the stairs and lead the group of teens back onto the streets of Domino again.

* * *

><p>They reached Mahad's mansion after an hour or so of walking; it was large yet contained only a small garden with few plants around it, a pebbled path led up to the doors of the mansion. Once they got inside Mahad offered them a fresh change of clothes while he got the chefs to cook something for them, the group of teens ventured up the grand staircase to the rooms above before searching for clothes.<p>

Atemu helped Yami button his dress shirt up while Yami played with his new posh clothes, Atemu looked almost the same as Yami with the same type of dress shirt and black trousers, Atemu did the last of the buttons before playing with Yami's collar.

'There, you look fine now' Atemu reassured with a smile.

'It's kinda tight…' Yami mumbled and tried to tug it away from his neck.

'I'm sure Mahad won't mind the top button undone' Atemu slipped his button under with a smile 'It sure does feel tight…'

Yami copied his brother and smiled lightly when he felt his throat able to move freely, he sucked a deep breath before sighing as Atemu picked up some matching dinner jackets that went with their outfit.

'Atemu…do you think we can…trust Mahad?' Yami queried.

'I don't know Yami' Atemu replied as he held pull Yami's jacket on 'He seems like a nice person…he could've really been their friend. If we find out he means harm, we can take care of ourselves, so don't worry about it'.

'Okay' Yami tugged lightly on his jacket while Atemu slipped his on over his arms. Yami's stomach then gave a deep growl which made him blush lightly 'I'm sure glad we're getting food'.

'Me too' Atemu held his hand lightly before opening the door 'Come on, let's get something to eat then'.

The twins walked out just as another door opened and Kaiba walked out, he wore a white dress shirt but instead had a black waistcoat hugging around his body, he turned to Atemu and Yami with a raised brow.

'You two look nice' He commented sarcastically.

'You look nice yourself Kaiba' Atemu retorted.

"He looks like a butler" Yami thought to himself trying to keep his sniggers at bay with a simple smile.

'Atemu!' Atemu turned to see Anzu running down the corridor; she barely stopped before twirling so her light green dress twirled around her body 'Isn't this dress fantastic? I love it'.

'Yes. It looks really great on you Anzu' Atemu complimented on her sleeveless dress.

Anzu giggled 'Thank you. You look smart yourself Atemu'.

'Thanks'.

Marik and Bakura walked out of the next room, Bakura wore a slightly darker dress shirt and was currently unbuttoning the cuffs while Marik wore the waistcoat that was supposed to be with the dress shirt.

'I don't know about you lot but I'm starving' Marik flexed his muscles before turning to the stairs 'I hope Mahad has got some good food'.

The teens ventured downstairs and found Mahad waiting in the dining room for them, he smiled up at them 'Ah there you are. Food is ready; I hope it is to your liking'.

They all sat down and began eating, but once they realised how hungry they had become they started to fill their stomachs' needs and eat more quickly, Mahad only watched with a smile content on their happiness before eating as well.

'You…knew our parents?' Atemu queried quietly breaking the silence.

Mahad smiled up at him 'That I did. They were so happy when you were all born'.

'So…did you work with them or something?'

'I actually was a subordinate to them, I never worked on any of their projects but I was still friends with them nonetheless'.

'Oh…so…you didn't know what they did for jobs then'.

Mahad gave a faint smile 'Well they usually told me the basics of their work…now whether I can remember them or not is the question' Mahad then hummed and stroked his chin 'Let's see…there were a few big ones Tokuda spoke about…'

Atemu glanced over to Kaiba who gave him a small frown of a warning to which Atemu nodded at, Yami looked between them trying to pick up on what they were indicating to each other but all he could think of was to be weary on what to say.

'Oh' Mahad then let out a soft laugh and slapped his forehead 'Oh how could I forget! You're all Edium's aren't you?'

******************************End of chapter 3*******************************

You bet I left it on a cliffhanger.

Or…is it a cliffhanger? Seems really obvious about what's gonna happen…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

How can you doubt Mahad's intentions?

He's got the face of a god! He can't do a single bad thing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3~<p>

Silence befell over the dinner table as the teens stared at Mahad's unchanged face, how did he know what they were? They exchanged small looks between each other to show their concern about what to do in the situation before Mahad gave a small chuckle making them turn back to him.

'Oh I don't mean any harm' Mahad reassured with a small wave of his hand 'It was one of the things your parents talked about…don't worry you aren't in any danger with me'.

Atemu and Kaiba shared small looks to each other before Kaiba spoke up for the group 'I'm guessing that since you're having to reassure our safety…we aren't welcomed in society?' Kaiba queried gaining Mahad's attention.

Mahad sighed and shook his head slowly 'Unfortunately not…' He looked up at the solemn patient faces before sighing and resting his head on his linked fingers 'You know why you were born? Why you're so different from others right?'

'No. Was there a reason?' Atemu questioned.

Mahad nodded and sat back 'You've just arrived at the end of a long war' Mahad explained with a downcast look in his eyes remembering the painful experience 'It was very long and very damaging, because of it most of the land we once knew has turned into uninhabitable desert and many people died during it'.

'The trees…' Yami whispered remembering the absence of the trees and grass.

'But where do we come in?' Kaiba persisted.

'You Kaiba…all of you were supposed to be the perfect mercenaries of sorts…'

Bakura's fist collided with the table causing a loud thud 'Bastards!' Bakura snarled and looked away while Marik tried to calm him down.

'Mercenaries' Atemu repeated turning back to Mahad 'We were…born to fight the opposite side?'

'Yes. They wanted the war to end quickly and with little deaths as possible…they instructed your parents to find a way, you have the power to kill people you would've been the greatest weapon the country had ever seen'.

'So why weren't we? What changed?'

'They changed their minds…' Mahad shook his head lightly 'You're parents adored you but at the word that you were too great to handle and had to be destroyed…they did everything to protect you. I know you must feel like they abandoned you by putting you in that container for most of your lives…but I assure you that if they didn't you wouldn't be sitting at this table talking to me right now'.

Silence fell over the teens at the guilt for even thinking for a second that their parents had left them behind, Yami could feel tears building up in his eyes and wiped them a little as no one else was crying and he didn't want to feel like the only person to cry. Mahad gave a small smile and leaned back on the table, looking at each one of them before continuing again.

'I know…this seems a little rushed' Mahad spoke quietly and soothingly 'But…without money or anywhere to stay you won't last long on the streets…I have more than enough space for all of you. It's the least I can do, for you and your parents'.

Kaiba chewed on his lip before glancing to Atemu who also sat in thought, he looked up at the brunette and shrugged his shoulders 'We don't have much of a choice Kaiba…we have nowhere else to go'.

Kaiba hummed before turning back to Mahad 'Alright…we'll stay'.

Mahad gave a warm smile and nodded 'Thank you Kaiba'.

'Shouldn't we be saying thanks to you?' Anzu questioned.

Mahad gave a soft chuckle 'I'm saying thank you for having the chance to repay your parents Misaki…so it's thank you to you'.

* * *

><p>After they finished their meal they were allowed to explore their new home and do what they pleased, Marik and Bakura stuck together and sneaked off to no doubt cause much trouble, Kaiba went his own way looking for peace and solitude that fitted to his needs while Yami, Anzu and Atemu explored the rooms with each other.<p>

So far they had found Mahad had many studies filled with many papers and other items needed for his work, one was actually empty and they wondered what the use of it was and the other rooms were the necessities such as the kitchen, bathroom etc. They climbed up the stairs to the second level and explored through them, mostly of bedrooms that didn't look like they were used often so the teens started to claim them as their own.

Yami opened the next door which lead to a bedroom, a large bed sat against the wall with the window light pouring over the deep blue covers, a tall wardrobe sat near the door and an adjoining lead to an en suite. Yami smiled and walked in before sitting on the bed and bouncing on it slightly, a chuckle left his lips as he looked up to his brother.

'Atemu, can this be our room?' Yami questioned before lying back with a sigh.

'Sure. Looks big enough to be our room' Atemu smiled and looked down the hall 'Come on Yami, there are still a few more doors'.

Yami quickly got to his feet and followed Atemu and Anzu down the corridor until they came to the next door, they turned the golden handle and pushed the door open before looking inside. It was filled with old boxes that looked like they hadn't been touched in years; slight dust covered over the tops and filtered the window to create a steam like grey shine over the objects. The teens shuffled closer making sure they didn't kick any of the boxes by accident as they looked around; Anzu was the first to open one of the boxes and search through with her hands.

'Hey look at this' She took out a pair of shoes to show to the two males 'Dance shoes'.

'Mahad doesn't seem like the type to dance' Atemu commented as Anzu quickly slipped them on her feet.

'It might've been when he was younger' Yami pointed out making Atemu shrug his shoulders as an answer.

Anzu fastened them on before posing slightly; she tapped them against the floor slightly before twirling so her dress swirled around her as she giggled.

'They fit me perfectly. Do you think Mahad will mind if I have these?'

'Can you dance Anzu?' Atemu questioned.

'Well…uhh…I can learn, I'm sure it'll be fun' Anzu gave them another small tap with a giggle 'I'm going to ask right away'.

She then hurried off leaving the boys on their own, Atemu only chuckled and opened one of the boxes to look through it to; he tilted his head and took something out before turning to Yami.

'Hey Yami, check this out' Yami looked at his hand to see he was holding a picture, within the picture was people huddled together smiling and a few even giving peace signs to the camera, one person was easily recognisable as Mahad with his hair much shorter and his face more soft and rounder to show his youth.

'That's Mahad' Yami pointed to the male in the front of the crowd 'He looks…young…'

'Yeah' Atemu smiled and pointed to a couple 'They…must be our parents'.

Yami looked closer at the couple, the man was tall and was fairly muscular with deep black hair and crimson eyes staring back at the camera, he wore a casual suit and had his arm around the smaller woman's waist. She was petite and had long blonde tied in a plait that was draped over her shoulder, large emerald eyes were looking up at her husband lovingly.

'They looked beautiful' Yami whispered.

'Yeah…' Atemu glanced back at Yami before holding his hand and sighing 'I think Mahad will let us keep this…don't you think so?'

Yami gave a nod of agreement and stroked over their faces lightly before Atemu pulled him away leaving the room as it was before searching through the other remaining doors.

* * *

><p>When it got late from the presence of night and after their long and eventful day they retired for the night, Atemu promised his brother that he would spend the night with him so he wouldn't feel alone in their new house. Atemu was in the en suite brushing his teeth and washing his face, giving a small hum at the cool water hitting his face, Yami was in the bedroom changing out of his formal clothing he wore and into something to simple to sleep in-an old shirt and his boxers seemed reasonable enough.<p>

Yami slipped into the bed and shifted his body lightly feeling the soft and comfortable mattress shape around his body; he looked up when he saw Atemu walk out and brush back some of his hair with a sigh before he unbuttoned his shirt.

'A lot has happened today…' Atemu commented as he took his shirt off and turned to Yami 'You okay Yami?'

'I guess…' Yami mumbled and pulled his knees up to hug them.

Atemu watched him before pulling on his shirt and sitting next to him 'What's wrong Yami?'

Yami glanced up at his brother before resting his head on his knees 'I thought…we were special people…but we're not…are we?'

'You mean…when Mahad told us about why we were born?' Yami gave a nod making Atemu scoot closer to his brother and pull him into a small hug 'I always think…that people are born for a reason…if they weren't born for a reason then they wouldn't be born now would they? We may have been created for weapons…but I think we were born for a different reason'.

'Like what?'

'Something' Atemu gave a chuckle 'We've been given a chance to live like normal people…so I'm sure finding our reasons won't be too hard. Right?'

'Right…'

Atemu smiled before slipping under the covers and lying down 'Come on, go to sleep, we'll feel better in the morning'.

Yami laid down as well and got himself comfortable before holding Atemu's hand and closing his eyes 'Goodnight Atemu…'

'Goodnight Yami' Atemu replied with a small yawn before closing his eyes and falling asleep peacefully by his brothers side.

******************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Hmm…I'm going to have to give them clothes somehow…

But at least they have a roof! I mean I could've been a really evil and kicked them out but no!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

Let's get cracking.

Once again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4~<p>

Yami opened his eyes that morning and looked around as the sunlight poured over the bed, warming up his and his brother's body. Yami looked up at his brother who was still asleep, a small smile went over his face as he closed his eyes and relaxed again, waiting for his brother to wake up first.

It was a little while before Atemu yawned loudly and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms and legs out much like a cat, Yami couldn't help but chuckle quietly and open his eyes to meet his brother's gaze.

'Morning Yami' Atemu greeted quietly.

'Morning Atemu' Yami replied.

Atemu sat up in the bed and stretched his arms again before slipping out of the bed 'I hope we didn't over sleep too long, I'm rather starving, how about you Yami?'

'Yeah' Yami sat up as well before turning to the door hearing a small tune.

Atemu also noticed the sound and listened carefully as he pulled his clothes on 'Huh…I wonder what that is…'

The two changed into their clothes before venturing out of their rooms, as they walked down the stairs hand in hand they could make out the others voices in the dining room, once they reached the bottom step they looked around before finding that the tune came from Kaiba who was playing Mahad's piano in one of his studies. They left him on his own in his peaceful environment and turned to the dining room, food was laid out over the table and Mahad, Anzu, Marik and Bakura were helping themselves to the food.

'Ah good morning Aten's' Mahad greeted when he spotted Yami and Atemu by the door 'Sleep well?'

'Yes. It was nice' Atemu answered as he led himself and Yami to spare seats.

'Hey Atemu, Mahad said there's this dance class I can go to' Anzu explained with a smile 'What do you think? Do you think I should go?'

'If you want to…it sounds like it'll be fun' Atemu then frowned lightly 'But…do you know the way there?'

Anzu stared at him in thought for a few moments 'Uhh…no'.

Mahad chuckled lightly 'No need to fret miss. Misaki. I'll give you directions'.

'Okay' She then turned back to Atemu 'Please will you come with me? I'll be nervous!'

'Oh…okay Anzu' Atemu turned to Yami as he picked at some of the food 'Do you want to come too Yami?'

Yami looked up at his brother and gave a nod 'Yes…' Yami mumbled before returning to eating.

* * *

><p>Once collecting directions from Mahad the three teens set off to find Anzu's dance class, they took in every aspect of the city as they followed Mahad's directions; they took in the smaller and bigger houses along the streets, the tall skyscrapers that blocked the sun from touching the roads and the trees that decorated the boulevards which were heavily protected against vandalism.<p>

They soon reached the centre of the city where all the rush was held, people wearing suits brushed past each other as they made their way to work, cars were held up on the roads and many businesses were beginning to open for the day ahead. The teens carried on following the path given to them, apologising to any they accidentally walked into—receiving strange looks as if they weren't expecting an apology.

Soon they reached a large theatre; its walls were almost a golden colour with blood red and deep ocean blue banners hanging from it, posters of stage productions and certain classes were laminated against a wall, a revolving door stood still and provided entrance into the building. Anzu sighed and shook herself a little before turning to the boys who were observing the building.

'Right…you'll come back for me right?' She asked as she played with her hair lightly.

'Sure…uhh…how long will you be in there though?' Atemu queried.

'Oh…umm' Anzu looked at the poster that displayed the dance class 'Two hours or so…'

'Okay, me and Yami will look around town and come back when you're finished' Atemu turned before giving a wave to Anzu 'Have fun Anzu'.

'Good luck' Yami called out before following his brother, Anzu gave them a nervous wave back before turning to the door and pushing herself inside.

Atemu and Yami made note of the streets they walked down so they knew their way back to the theatre, they looked through the smaller shops that caught their interest selling the prettier and delicate items for homes—some of them they could recognise at Mahad's house—they enjoyed their window shopping, the streets were more or less empty and they weren't hounded by the shop owners to buy anything, the city was already beginning to grow on them quickly.

They turned down a street that had some more small shops and they continued to look through the windows to see what they sold, Yami smiled as he looked into a puppet shop and observed the hanging people.

'This city is pretty interesting' Atemu commented as he stopped to let Yami examine the shop 'I can see why our parents lived here'.

'Yeah' Yami then turned when he heard kids talking, a group of small boys walked out of a shop after having bought a large box that they talked over. Yami watched them walk away before tugging Atemu towards the shop across the road, the windows were full of figurines and other games making it hard to see inside but easy to guess the shop sold games.

They moved round to the glass door and peeked inside, a few children stood at the small counter at the back of the shop as they paid for a game; the shelves that lined the walls of the shop were filled with many games and toys old and new. Standing at the cash register was a smiling boy who had to be their age, though his height made them doubt his age.

'Hey it's Yugi' Yami whispered when he recognised the teen.

'Oh yeah' Atemu looked to the sign 'He must work here or something…'

They backed a little as the kids opened the door and let them pass before quietly slipping in hoping Yugi didn't notice them, but the open space between them didn't hide Yami and Atemu well and when Yugi spotted and recognised them he smiled more sweetly to them.

'Oh hello again'.

'Hi…' Atemu bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head 'Uhh…thanks again for yesterday…'

'It's no problem. Was everything alright after that?'

'Uhh…I think so' Atemu gave a nod before looking to his brother 'By the way this is Yami and I'm Atemu Aten'.

'Pleasure to meet you both…again' Yugi moved round from the counter 'Listen, I was about to close up for lunch'.

'Oh no problem, we should be heading back to meet up with one of our friends' Atemu explained as he backed to the door with Yami.

'Oh…I was going…to ask if you'd like tea or something…'

'Oh well, my friend is really nervous, she doesn't like being on her own so we really need to find her again' Yami gave a small nod in agreement 'But it doesn't take two of us'.

Yami frowned before looking up to Atemu who gave him a nudge 'Yami why don't you stay here while I'll go check on Anzu?'

'Eh? B-But I-'

'I best be going' Atemu gave Yami a light hug before giving Yugi a small wave 'Nice to see you again Yugi'.

'Likewise' Yugi waited until Atemu had walked out before walking over and flipping the sign around, he looked up at Yami with his smile 'Tea? Or soda? Which do you prefer?'

'U-Uhh…I-I don't mind…' Yami mumbled and fiddled with the end of his shirt nervously.

'Okay, follow me' Yugi beckoned Yami behind the counter and up the small stairs, Yami looked around as they ended up in a hallway; another set of stairs was to the left while two doors, one at the far end and one to the left, broke the wall up and a phone sat next to a plant on a small round table.

'You can wait in the living room okay?' Yugi nodded to the left door as he continued straight ahead 'I'll bring some tea out. Oh' Yugi stopped himself at the door before turning to Yami 'Milk and sugar?'

'U-Uhh…sure'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle 'Okay' Yugi walked into the kitchen and Yami could hear him moving about, Yami leaned slightly to watch Yugi curiously before turning to walk in the living room. It was a small but bright and cosy room; a large window let light flood in and had a wide view of the street out the front, a bookcase filled with books and pictures occupied one corner while in the other was a television pointed towards a group of chairs and a sofa, a small coffee table broke the connection between the furniture and the technology. Yami tilted his head as a book laid on the table between the coasters, the teen sat down in one of the soft brown seats before picking up the book and taking in the cover. Yami opened it and started to read a few of the lines, sinking into the sofa he sat in enjoying the small peaceful moment—he could understand why Kaiba enjoyed his solitude.

'Here we go' Yami looked up as Yugi walked in between the chairs and put a cup of warm tea on one of the mats, Yugi sat down next to Yami on the sofa and gave him a small smile before noticing he was holding his book 'Oh, do you like that story as well?'

'Uhh…I-I don't read…a-a lot…' Yami stammered as he ran his finger over the books edge.

'I love that book. I've read it about four times and each time it's got me crying'.

Yami looked up to Yugi 'Why…do you like it if it makes you cry then?' Yami questioned quietly looking back to the book 'I-If you cry about something…that means you don't like it…right?'

'Well sometimes' Yugi took the book out of Yami's hands and held it on his lap as he stared at the cover 'There are moments in the story where I cry because I don't like them…but in a way it makes me think, it educates me, and at the end I'm so happy that I start crying again' Yugi gave a small giggle 'Grandpa calls me an old fool for crying'.

Yami gave a light smile before looking to the book again 'S-So…what is it about…?'

'It's about this woman, Naomi, who's a servant to this man who forces himself on her' Yugi explained as he stroked over the front 'And she falls in love with this other man but she finds out that she's pregnant. It's a very sad story about betrayal and such'.

'It…sounds dark for something you'd like' Yami commented.

Yugi smiled up at Yami and held the book to his chest lightly 'I like reading stories that make me relate to the characters'.

'Oh…'

Yugi bit his lip before passing the book to Yami 'Here, you should try reading it. I have a feeling it'll make you cry too'.

'Eh? B-But this is yours!'

'It's okay; I've just finished reading it. You can borrow it so long as you keep it in good condition, okay?'

'O-Okay…I'll try to' Yami held the book lightly in his hands 'Marik and Bakura might…find it though…'

Yugi giggled again 'Well if that's the case I'll come round and beat them up, deal?'

'Umm…s-sure…'

Yami looked towards his cooling tea so thought it best to drink it out of good manners; Yami took a small sip before turning back to Yugi 'Is it hard? Uhh…r-running the shop…'

'Well I don't actually run it…' Yugi corrected 'My grandpa owns it I just…help out whenever I can—you know, deal with people's money or lifting heavy things, grandpa has a knack of hurting himself whenever he tries to do that. It's kinda fun though; I mean, how many people say they work in a game shop like ours?'

'Umm…not many?' Yami answered.

'Probably not' Yugi chuckled 'Although I'm sure there are more interesting jobs around like yours'.

Yami stared at him confused 'I-I don't work…'

'You don't?' Yami shook his head 'Oh…I presumed that you wanted the science lab…for a job or something…I dunno I was being stupid I guess'.

'N-No it's fine…my parents worked there…and I—we—were looking for them…'

'Oh I see' Yugi gave a small smile and sipped some of his tea.

'Where do your parents work?' Yami asked curiously, pulling at any straws to keep a conversation going.

'Umm…I don't have any parents' Yugi explained quietly 'They died when I was very young…'

'Oh…I-I'm sorry…' Yami bit his lip and looked away thinking he had upset Yugi.

'It's fine…I mean grandpa tells me they were great people' Yugi looked down at his cup 'I do miss them though…'

'Yeah…me too…'

Yugi looked up at Yami confused 'What do you mean?'

'I…found out…my parents died too…' Yami whispered trying to bite back any tears he had.

'I'm sorry Yami…' Yugi looked up at the solemn male before gently moving his hand to Yami's and holding it lightly in his hand to comfort the male 'But…you have Atemu right? At least you have him'.

'Yeah…I love Atemu so much, I don't know what I'd do without him'.

Yugi gave a sweet smile again 'I've always wanted an older or younger sibling. But you have a twin! That must be so cool'.

Yami nodded in agreement before frowning 'Though…people say we look alike…I don't think so'.

'I think you look like the mirror image of each other' Yugi giggled.

'I think Atemu is more…handsome…' Yami looked up in thought 'And smarter…and stronger than me…and has bigger muscles'.

Yugi giggled again 'Well I don't know about those but I think you're both equally handsome'.

Yami blushed pink and let his head fall to the book that laid on his lap 'O-Oh…u-umm…th-thanks…' Yami stuttered.

The two continued to chat with each other happily and getting to know each other, they would've continued to do so if Yugi hadn't realised he had to go back to the shop and Yami had to return home sooner or later. Yami hugged the book as he walked back down into the shop with Yugi following behind him; the colourful game shop still captivated his eyes, no matter how many times he was going to see it.

'Umm…t-thanks for the tea…and the book' Yami gave a small bow to Yugi.

'It's fine. Say, what's your number?' Yugi queried.

Yami stared at the teen before shaking his head 'I-I don't know…'

Yugi chuckled and walked to the counter 'I was like that when I first came here' Yugi pulled out a paper pad and quickly scribbled over it before pulling it off and handing it to Yami 'Here's mine'.

Yami took the paper and read the digits that were written over the white paper, Yami read it a few more times to try and understand what the numbers were supposed to represent 'You know if…you want to hang out sometime' Yugi gave a small shrug and hid the pad under the counter again 'You don't have to but…at least it's…one way of getting in contact right?'

'Y-Yeah thanks…' Yami slipped the piece of paper between the books before turning to the door 'I-I'll see you another time Yugi'.

'Yeah, bye Yami'.

They exchanged small waves between each other before Yami walked out and walked down the street, remembering which path to take and keeping the book tight between his hands.

* * *

><p>'So how did it go?' Atemu asked as he slipped into the bath with Yami 'With Yugi I mean?'<p>

'Hmm…it was…okay' Yami answered as he ran his finger through the water, creating ripples over the water's edge.

'Well what did you talk about?'

'This book he read' Yami shrugged his shoulders lightly 'He said I could read it…but he said it makes him cry…'

'Hmm…sounds like it's going to be cheerful story' Atemu commented before rubbing the water over his arm as it had started to dry out.

'Why did you leave me there Atemu?' Yami whined as he sunk a little in the water 'It was embarrassing…I didn't know what to say or do…'

'I thought you might've liked it there' Atemu defended 'He seemed like he might've made a good friend to you…does he?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders again 'I dunno…he gave me his number though…'

'His number?' Yami nodded 'Huh…wonder that means…'

'I bet you left me behind so you could be alone with Anzu' Yami chuckled making his brother blush to a deep red.

'Was not' Atemu hissed and splashed some of the water to Yami.

Yami chuckled and hit some water back to Atemu which splashed against his face, Atemu chuckled and began fighting against his brother by splashing water to each other's side until their faces were drenched with bath water, figuring it was time they grew up and dried off.

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

We've met Yugi again…you didn't think I was going to leave him out for long did ya?

Now all we need to do is teach Yami how to use a phone and yaoi may begin.

Review for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

I love Mahad's house.

I wanna mansion!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5~<p>

Atemu frowned in his sleep before his eyes fluttered open, it was dark and still night and yet he heard whimpering. Atemu turned over to see his brother still awake with the light on, tears pouring down his face and was shaking lightly as he managed to turn the page over in his book.

'Yami?' Atemu sat up and pulled him closer so he sobbed into his shoulder 'What's wrong? Why are you crying?'

'H-He left h-her' Yami gasped shakily before grasping onto his brother, unable to hold back the tears.

'What?' Atemu looked down at the book with a shake of his head and cradled Yami 'It's okay Yami, it's just a story. How about we leave the reading for tonight okay?'

Yami gave a nod and allowed Atemu to calm him down so they could sleep during the night. Yami didn't wake up until the next morning, he groaned at the light headache and red puffed eyes he had gained, but he knew it was his fault for crying anyway. He slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash his face down before searching for the others, once he was dried and dressed he walked down the stairs hearing Kaiba at the piano again, he gave a small smile at Kaiba's tune before quietly moving closer to the study to peek inside and watch.

Kaiba and Atemu shared the small seat to the piano as Kaiba tried to teach Atemu how to play the piano, Kaiba seemed to be an expert at playing the piano and his fingers glided over the keys, Atemu however was finding it hard to keep up with the quick pace and often made mistakes.

'Man Kaiba, how can you do this?' Atemu asked as he flexed his fingers lightly.

'I have long fingers' Kaiba answered as he continued playing 'Yours are stubby'.

'Oh I see…lucky you then'.

'Mmm…'

Yami gave a small smile and left the two on their own before heading to the dining room, Yami looked inside to see only Mahad sat at the table eating the food that had diminished by the others, Mahad looked up as Yami walked in and greeted him with his usual smile.

'Morning Aten, how are you feeling?' Mahad queried as Yami sat down.

'I'm fine…' Yami replied and looked up at him 'You?'

'I'm very well thank you'.

Yami nodded before looking around 'Mahad, can I ask you something?'

'Sure thing Yami'.

'What's…a number?'

Mahad raised his brow 'Well…a number is a symbol used for counting…but I'm sure you know that already'.

Yami nodded before fishing out the number Yugi gave him and showed Mahad 'This type of number'.

Mahad looked at it before smiling 'That looks like a phone number'.

'Phone number?'

'Yes, you can call people on a phone to talk to them. You can use the phone in the hallway if you want to call that person'.

'Okay'.

Mahad gave a smile 'Is it someone I know?'

'Uhh…no' Yami shook his head 'A-A friend I guess…'

'Ah, well that's nice'.

* * *

><p>After a few attempts Yami figured out how to use the phone, Atemu stood by Yami's side as he dialled Yugi's number before putting the receiver between them, the two listened to the ringing on the other end with blank looks.<p>

'Well at least it's ringing' Atemu commented before the other end was picked up.

'Hello Kame game shop' Yugi's voice answered.

Yami smiled and held the phone closer 'Hey…uhh…Yugi' Yami greeted quietly 'It's me, Yami'.

'Oh hey Yami. How are you doing?'

'F-Fine' Yami gave a glance to Atemu before turning slightly 'H-How about you?'

'I'm doing alright. Quiet day today, figures eh?'

'Y-Yeah…'

'How far have your read?'

'Huh? Oh…' Yami rubbed the back of his head 'A few chapters…but…Atemu stopped me last night since I was crying too much…'

'Aww I knew you would' Yugi gave a light giggle 'So you like it so far right?'

'Mmm…it's…good'.

'I thought so…was there something you wanted anyway?' Yugi asked with a light laugh 'I figured it's why you would call'.

'Uhh…w-well…would you like to…come over?' Yami bit his lip lightly as he looked at Atemu's grinning face 'T-To hang out right?'

'Sure, sounds like fun. Did you have a specific date in mind?'

'Uhh…today?'

'Oh…umm…okay. I'll have to finish with the game shop first…how about I come over during lunch break? Will that be fine?'

'Yeah…sounds good'.

There was a few moments of silence 'Yami…I don't know where you live'.

'Huh?'

'I need your address'.

'My address?' Yami repeated turning to Atemu who turned to find Mahad to ask their address.

Yugi chuckled on the other end 'You don't know you're address? Are you for real?'

'Uhh…' Yami blushed lightly out of embarrassment 'S-Sorry…'

'It's okay…just odd is all I guess…'

'Right…' Yami looked up as Atemu jogged back and gave Yami their address so Yugi could write it down, parting their farewells until the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Yami kept sat in the living room watching the time pass for him, hours seemed to drift by slowly for the teen as he waited for Yugi to arrive, Yami looked up as Mahad came to the door and smiled at him.<p>

'I heard from young Aten you have a friend coming over' Yami gave a nod of agreement 'Would you like anything for the wait?'

Yami shook his head before looking up 'Actually…tea'.

'Pardon?'

'I'd like tea…for when Yugi arrives'.

'Okay, I'll sort something out for you than' Mahad then tilted his head lightly 'You look a little strained Yami, try to relax'.

'Uhh…right' Yami waited for Mahad to leave before slapping his cheeks a lightly and sighing 'Just…a little tense…'

More time passed by making Yami more anxious and had begun pacing lightly, then the doorbell rang, its small tune made Yami jump out of nerve and hurried out to the corridor to open the door only to get beaten by Marik which made him cringe. Marik opened the door and raised his brow at Yugi, who himself stared up at Marik plainly.

'Yeah?' Marik spoke up.

'Umm…you're Marik right?'

'And?'

'W-Well is Yami in?'

'He might-'

Yami quickly shoved Marik out of the way before he said something stupid and smiled at Yugi 'H-Hey Yugi'.

'Oh hi Yami' Yugi watched Marik mumble to himself and walk off leaving Yami and Yugi on their own 'I haven't done something wrong already have I?'

'No, it's…Marik' Yami gave a small chuckle but stood aside so Yugi could walk in 'I'm glad you could make it…in time'.

'Yes' Yugi took his shoes off and looked up with an astonished gaze 'I never knew you lived in a mansion…it's so beautiful'.

'It is?' Yami looked around 'I think it's too large…'

Yugi gave a giggle but fell silent as he heard the piano and turned to look around 'And you have a piano? I'm liking this place more and more!'

'That must be Kaiba…' Yami commented 'Maybe teaching Atemu'.

'Your brother must be so lucky' Yugi then held his hands up 'Even without the money to pay for the lessons, I have stubby fingers'.

Yami blinked before looking down at his fingers 'Atemu was saying something about that earlier…'

Yugi gave a small chuckle and looked up as he saw a small maid wheel in a tray carrying cups for tea and small cakes into the living room, Yugi then turned to Yami with a large grin 'Yami can I live with you?'

'Huh? Uhh…I'd have to ask Mahad first…' Yami mused wondering if Mahad didn't mind another addition.

Yugi gave a laugh before holding Yami's hand and pulling him to the living room, they thanked the maid before helping themselves to tea and the cakes she left for them, Yugi hummed in delight as he ate the sweet tasting cake kicking his legs idly back and forth as he did so.

'Yami you must be the luckiest man on the earth' Yugi commented as he wiped his mouth clear of crumbs 'You live in the biggest house, you have maids and such. This must be a dream!'

'You think so?' Yami gave a small sigh and shrugged his shoulders 'It doesn't seem that impressive' He mumbled before sipping his tea.

'Yami anyone would kill for a house like this! Where have you been living? Underground?'

Yami ended up choking on his tea and Yugi watched confused as Yami took deep breaths again 'Wh-What do you mean by that?' Yami questioned fearing the worst.

'I was just kidding around' Yugi reassured and lightly patted Yami's back to help him 'You do take things a little seriously Yami…you sure you're okay?'

'Y-Yes…just fine…' Yami cleared his throat and tried to think of another topic to avert the suspicion away 'S-So…do you know any other books?' Yami asked 'L-Like the one you gave me?'

'You like it that much eh?' Yami gave a nod so Yugi hummed and tapped his chin 'I read a lot…there are a few that I think you might like, you can take them out at the library'.

'Library?' Yami repeated with a tilt of his head 'Where's that?'

'It's right in the middle of the city' Yugi then smiled happily 'I have some books to take back myself…how about we go together tomorrow alright?'

'And we can find those books?'

'Sure. We can even get you a library card if you want'.

'Library card? What's that?'

'Uhh…it's a small card you can use to take out books and use the library computers…kinda useful…'

'Oh…right…' Yami then looked down at his tea and continued to drink it, feeling rather foolish in having to ask Yugi to explain everything he meant.

'You…aren't from around here right?' Yugi questioned as he leaned closer 'So where are you from?'

'Uhh…umm…uhh…far away?'

Yugi raised his brow 'Like…another country far away? Or the other end of Japan far away? Or outer space?'

'Umm…a-another country'.

'Oh…which one?'

'Uhh…' Yami bit his lip and rolled his eyes in thought 'P-Probably not one you haven't heard of'.

'I have taken Geography in school. I'm sure I know most countries'.

'Uhh…'

'Hey' The two looked up to see Atemu standing at the door with a smile 'I thought I heard you two talking'.

'Oh hey Atemu' Yugi gave a cheerful smile 'Maybe you can answer where you came from, Yami won't seem to tell me'.

'Uhh…far away'.

Yugi stared between the two males who gave nervous looks before sighing 'I'm not going to know am I? You guys are very strange' The two bit their lips as they watched Yugi sigh again and smile 'Oh well; at least I like you that way'.

The two let out long sighs making Yugi giggle and worry if they were truly as well as they said they were, they felt guilty for having to lie to their new found friend but they didn't want to hurt anyone else either, it was the rare case for if Yugi didn't know it wouldn't hurt him.

******************************End of chapter 6*******************************

Until I throw in a plot twist.

Huh that actually reminds me…will Yami ever tell Yugi about his "powers"?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Heh…reference.

To moi of course!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6~<p>

Yami was sat up in his bed early one morning as he read the book once more; he gave a small smile as he read the last remaining sentences before shutting it with a small sigh, finally he had finished it and just in time to meet up with Yugi at the library that day.

Yami walked out of his room after taking a quick bath and played with his damp hair, ringing out his gold bangs as he did so. He then looked up as Atemu jogged over to him with his usual casual smile, though Yami was surprised to see his brother not learning the piano with Kaiba.

'Come on Yami' Atemu took hold of Yami's hand 'Time to go'.

'Go?' Yami questioned as he followed his brother 'Where? I-I'm meeting Yugi later…'

Atemu looked over his shoulder at his brother 'We promised Mahad we'd do tests with him…at the science lab remember?'

Yami thought for a few moments before remembering the promise he had given the male, after all they were staying in his mansion out of the goodness of his heart they had to at least repay him somehow, being tested seemed to be one way to pay back Mahad's kindness by quenching his curiosity. Though how he had forgotten that the tests and Yugi shared the same day, and Yami wasn't sure how long these tests would take.

'But…Yugi…'

'Well…maybe we can ask Mahad to get you done first right?' Atemu suggested hopefully giving a small smile 'That way you can go and meet Yugi, sounds fair?'

Yami gave a nod and trudged after his brother as they walked downstairs, Mahad was ready at the door kicking his shoes on and checking he had everything he needed for their trip out. He looked up when he heard Yami and Atemu approach, giving them his warm smile he turned to them but they beat him to speaking.

'Mahad…Yami was meeting Yugi today…so can you do his tests quickly?' Atemu asked hopefully.

'I see' Mahad turned to Yami 'When were you planning to meet him?'

'At…two…'

Mahad smiled some more and patted their shoulders 'We'll be finished long before then, so there's no need to worry, okay?'

Atemu gave a nod and let go of Yami's hand briefly so they could put their shoes on as well, ready to leave as well 'You're getting quite the social life, aren't you Mr. Aten?'

Yami gave a small smile up at Mahad 'Yugi's nice…'

'I'm sure he is' Mahad opened the door once they kicked their shoes into place and they walked out to the car Mahad had waiting for them to take them to the science lab.

* * *

><p>The drive only took a short while to the science facility, the building had stayed the same since the two had last been there and it didn't bring up any good memories either, but they decided to push that away from them and followed after Mahad who walked inside. They noticed the same secretary from before still hanging on the phone and typing away, she gave Mahad a small nod as she recognised him from before, but watched Yami and Atemu closely as they followed Mahad.<p>

'You two have to sign in' Mahad explained nodding to a book that sat on the reception tops.

Yami and Atemu looked over to it before moving closer and looked at where they had to write as Mahad explained to the receptionist that they were with the male, Atemu picked up the pen and was the first to write, his name and surname and who he was accompanied with but stopped when he came to the time.

'It's about…' Mahad looked at the wrist watch with a hum 'Two minutes past eleven I'd say'.

'Ah…thank you' Atemu quickly scribbled the time down before passing it to Yami to fill in the spaces, though ended up mostly copying what Atemu had written in his space above. Once the receptionist checked it and gave Mahad permission to allow them in, Mahad lead them to one of the elevators and pushed one of the buttons once they were inside and the doors closed on them.

'I managed to get one of the scanning rooms free for today, it'll just be me and you boys' Mahad gave a small chuckle.

'What…exactly will we be doing?' Yami questioned with a tilt of his head 'Are they written tests?'

'No, not at all' Mahad reassured with a wave of his hand 'You won't have to do anything too strenuous. Trust me'.

'Tests aren't that hard' Yami gave a small smile 'We used to do them in our spare time…Kaiba made them for us didn't he Atemu?'

'Yes he did. I think he got tired of it after a while though…'

Soon the elevator reached the level with a small ding and opened the doors up for them, the floor they had come to looked rather small but heavily protected nonetheless; the door that lead into the room had a pad for the lock next to it which Mahad pressed the buttons over it to give it the passcode before it gave a small gasp and opened up to let them inside the authorised section. Many computers and other electrical devices filled up much of the room which Mahad turned on bringing them to life, on the other side of the room there were large windows which looked into another room with a large machine that could easily swallow a person, Mahad mumbled to himself as he put his bag down and typed lightly at the computers leaving the teens to explore the room they were in.

'What is this place?' Atemu asked as he looked through the window.

'It's a scanning room, used mostly by people testing drugs for mental illnesses and such' Mahad explained having to sit down to type 'We have good technology for that sort of thing, so doctors occasionally use it to see inside peoples brains, see how medicines are working out'.

'You can see inside people's brains?' Yami questioned turning to the male.

Mahad gave a small smile 'We can see a lot inside of people Mr. Aten. It just takes a while to learn it'.

'How long have you been doing this then?'

'Since I left university…must be a good…hmm…twenty years now. And I hope to keep doing it for another fifty years'.

Yami turned to Atemu leaning closer to whisper 'Is fifty years a long time?' Atemu only gave a shrug as his answer.

Mahad then stood up with a sigh 'Right, everything is in working order. So who wants to go first?'

The two teens looked between each other unsure of what they would want to do, Mahad gave a small smile at their unease and stood by their side at the window 'I was thinking of giving you a CAT scan first' Mahad explained 'The big machine inside of there. It will give me a good image of what your brains will look like'.

'What…are you hoping to find?' Atemu queried.

'Anything irregular. It's usually used to find tumours and other such problems, hopefully it show anything like that but it should pick up on anything different that's not normally found in a human brain'.

'Will it hurt?' Yami questioned.

Mahad gave a laugh and shook his head 'No my dear boy. It's perfectly safe. You just lie down and it'll take a few pictures, then it's over. Nothing too extreme right?'

Yami gave a small nod still unsure of the hungry looking machine 'I'll go first' Atemu spoke up making Yami turn to him 'It'll be better if I go first'.

'Very well then, follow me Mr. Aten' Mahad moved over to the door and opened it letting Atemu walk in first before following him in.

Yami stood at the window listening to Mahad explain that Atemu had to lie completely still and to not worry, once Atemu understood Mahad walked back to Yami and sat down at one of the computers, typing away at it quickly before Atemu started to move. Yami watched as Atemu was pulled in to the machine, he seemed rather calm about it so Yami tried to keep himself relaxed but apprehension was still lingering around, it took only a few minutes before Atemu was taken out and he sat up to join them back in the room.

He turned to his brother who was waiting for his response before nodding 'It was fine. A little closed in but fine'.

'There, would you like to go Mr. Aten?'

Yami bit his lip but shuffled out to lie on the small table, he looked back to Atemu who stood by the window and gave Yami a reassuring smile, Yami was then pulled inside and he looked up at the round white interior where a small screen with a camera was aimed at Yami. He watched it as he moved underneath it, it didn't seem to move at all and watched him intently before he was pulled out and he squinted his eyes at the light above him.

'Okay Mr. Aten, you can come back now' Mahad called out making Yami sigh and sit up from his seat, getting up from the table and joining the two in the computer room. Mahad hummed as he looked at the dark scans nodding to himself as if he was having a private debate with himself 'Very interesting…'

'What? What is it?' Atemu questioned as he tried to see himself.

'Just some irregularity…just making me curious is all' Mahad then turned to them with a smile 'I'd like to hook one of you up now'.

'Hook us up?' They both repeated curiously.

After Mahad explained what he wanted from them next, Yami sat in the small chair as Mahad attached a small white band over his head with pads wired to an EEG machine. Yami let his fingers touch the cold band curiously, then watching as Mahad turned it on and the needle started to move over the paper.

'Alright this will just take your brain waves, nothing too painful I hope' Yami gave a shrug before Mahad face him 'You can talk if you wish'.

'About what?' Yami questioned.

'About anything you like Mr. Aten'.

Yami sat in thought occasionally turning to watch the needle move and create jagged lines before speaking up 'Why do you call us Mr?'

Mahad gave a small chuckle 'I used to address your parents as Mr. or Mrs. Or sir and madam, and well, since you're their kids I feel like I should do the same'.

Yami gave a hum and nodded 'Makes…sense I suppose'.

Mahad gave a chuckle and quickly glanced at the paper falling out from the machine 'So have you boys thought about what you're going to do with your future?'

'I…don't know' Atemu rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Yami 'I guess we have a long time to think about it right Yami?'

Yami gave a nod 'I'd like one with books…' Yami whispered.

'Well that sounds like a good start' Mahad then hummed 'Mr. Aten, can you try using your powers so to say?'

Yami shook his head 'I can't…I'd hurt you…'

'Yami, if you do it to me I can weaken it somewhat' Atemu suggested with a shrug 'It's worth a try'.

Yami bit his lip but gave a nod nonetheless 'Okay…'

Once Yami closed his eyes and concentrated Atemu gave a grunt and held his head feeling the force hit him, Mahad hurried to Atemu's side and supported him up while the EEG machine picked its pace up, the needle shooting across each side of the paper rapidly. Yami opened his eyes when he heard the scratching and glanced at it before turning to his brother, guilt running through him in having to use his brother as the test subject. But when Atemu gave another grunt Yami took the band off from his head and hugged Atemu tightly, Atemu eased up on his head before hugging Yami back, taking his hug as an apology.

'I'm sorry Atemu' Yami apologised 'I'm sorry'.

'It's fine' Atemu reassured and patted his back while Mahad looked at the readings.

'This is very interesting' Mahad commented tearing the paper off so he could examine it closely.

Atemu glanced over to Mahad as he cradled Yami slightly 'Have you got what you need?'

'Yes, this will intrigue me enough' Mahad then checked his watch 'Mr. Aten, you best start leaving if you want to meet Mr. Mutou in time'.

'Ah! Yugi!' Yami hugged Atemu once again 'See you later Atemu'.

'Have fun Yami' Atemu encouraged as he gave Yami a small pat.

'Thanks, see you later'.

Mahad watched Yami reach the door before speaking up 'Mr. Aten' Yami stopped and turned to him 'Do you know the way to the library from here?'

Yami stared at him in thought before shaking his head with embarrassment, glad that Mahad took the kindness to tell him the right directions.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood outside the library as he looked up and down the street waiting for Yami to show up, he gave a small sigh as he looked up at the clock before turning back to the streets again, moving out of other people's ways. He then spotted the teen running through the crowd; he gave a smile as Yami weaved in and out of the people before halting in front of Yugi, panting and sweating slightly but standing upwards.<p>

'Sorry…I'm late' Yami panted as he patted his chest 'I thought I was going…to be late…and ran…'

'It's okay, I just got here' Yugi reassured and pushed back the library door for Yami.

'Thanks' Yami stepped inside and looked around the reception of the library. It was bathed in a deep rich wood that gave it a sophisticated feel to it, a woman sat at the desk which stood in front of large windows peering into the library beyond, and looking through it Yami could see a few people sat at desks and looking around through the bookcases.

'You can go through Yami' Yugi whispered as he walked closer to the desk 'I'll get you some forms for the card okay?'

'Okay' Yami watched Yugi talk to the librarian before he pushed back the glass door and walked into the library.

There was two floors to the large building, and surely both of them contained many bookcases and computers stored with all the information of the world. Yami looked up at the hanging signs that pointed to the categories the bookcases held, Yami walked along and read them before turning into the fiction section and let his fingers skim across the many titles he passed before pulling a book out to read, he skimmed over a few pages before turning back to the first page and began reading the sentence to himself.

'Hey' Yami jumped when Yugi patted his arm to catch his attention, Yugi gave a small shy smile and held up the form to Yami 'You just sign this and give it back to the receptionist on the way out, she'll have it ready when you come back'.

'Ah, thank you' Yami took the form and read the title of the boxes he had to fill in before turning to Yugi 'Do you have a pen I could use?'

'Hold on' Yugi dug in his pocket before bringing out a black pen and passed it to Yami 'Here'.

'Thank you' Yami then moved over to the clump of tables and sat down, beginning to fill out his form with a small questionable frown.

Yami was absorbed with trying to answer the questions on his own he didn't notice Yugi pacing behind him collecting books in his arms, he wished he had invited Atemu with him or Kaiba or anyone who could point him the right way of explaining what ethnic type he was and how to prove his age over eighteen, he gave a sigh as he chose what he figured was the most obvious choice and filled the rest out quickly before jumping hearing a thud next to him.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised as he rested his arm over the collection of books 'Just my arms felt like they were gonna drop off'.

'I-It's fine' Yami tilted his head to read the titles before taking one of the books to look at 'You read all of these?'

'Occasionally' Yugi pulled up a seat next to Yami and took one of the books in his hands 'I must've read these at least twice or more…kinda obsessive huh?'

'Not at all its…fun' Yami smiled as he opened the book to read its opening 'It's a love right?'

'Yeah…I guess so' Yugi watched Yami before leaning closer 'Yami, I've been thinking'.

'Eh? About what?'

'Well…you know how you said you came from far away'.

Yami felt his back knot up but managed to nod his head as an answer 'Well…you're Japanese is…umm…how to put this…broken and polite…and you're so unusually pale you can't be Japanese'.

'S-So…?'

'Well…are you from Europe?' Yugi asked eagerly 'Let me guess. German? No…French?'

'Uhh…I'm a…'

'British? Irish?'

'S-Something like that…' Yami mumbled shyly and put the book down.

Yugi smiled lightly and sat back 'Is it pretty where you're from? I've heard Europe can be quite pretty. Especially in summer'.

'Yeah…yeah it was' Yami murmured as he ran his fingers over the book cover.

Yugi noticed Yami's unease so stroked his arm lightly gaining a light blush over Yami's cheeks 'It's okay, if it's a touchy subject we don't have to talk about it. I guess I am a little too inquisitive eh?'

Yami gave a small nod of his head before picking the book back up 'Can…I take all of these?' He questioned.

'Well…I'm only allowed to take three at a time out' Yugi lightly rapped his fingers on the table 'Tell you what, how about you pick three books out and I'll take them out with my card, then when you bring the books back you can pick up your card, sounds logical right?'

'Yes thank you' Yami then turned to the pile and started to look over the titles 'Three…hmm…'

Yugi watched Yami debate with himself about which three he should choose before settling on three light books he could read quickly, Yugi quickly put the rest back before taking the three Yami chose out on his card and giving them to the male so he could read them later.

********************************End of chapter 6*****************************

I break these chapters in weird ways…

And I have no idea if those machines would work like that but…you know…it's my story who cares?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

You don't need to tell me.

I feel guilty about it already.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7~<p>

A few weeks passed for the group of teens and they easily adjusted to their new life comfortably; Mahad was their only parent they needed and was happy to help them when they asked for it—which wasn't many occasions—and everyone was getting themselves into roles they enjoyed with. Yami was the last to think about what he was going to do with his life, but at the time he only enjoyed spending time with his brother and Yugi.

Yami and Yugi's friendship only bloomed more as they spent time with each other; Yugi showed Yami around most of the city and Yami even helped Yugi out at the game shop on occasions after Yugi showed him how things worked around the shop. For Yami, where he was was perfect, and he wouldn't want to change that.

Then something changed.

At first Yami thought nothing of it, Atemu often had his quiet moment days where he thought deeply about the past, present and future and Yami had learnt to leave him alone during those times which he did at first, but when it kept going on for a few days Yami was getting concerned. Marik and Bakura joked that they figured Atemu was just planning on proposing on Anzu and made it a goal to tease him about it, but even with the teasing Yami could tell something was wrong.

Then Atemu requested his own room which he spent most of the day in, Yami never felt so alone or confused in his life, he had never been parted from Atemu even with sleeping. Every night Yami tried to rattle his brain thinking of things he had said or done with Atemu that he might've hated Yami for, but nothing exceptional stood out to him, and that only hurt Yami more knowing he couldn't apologise for whatever he had done.

Yami got up on his own and dressed, he looked into the mirror and tried to rub the faint red tear streaks off of his face before he walked out, he looked down the stairs where he could hear the voices of the others down in the dining room. Yami looked down to the corridor and carefully approached Atemu's room, he bit his lip and knocked on it waiting for a reply, but no noise came from it.

'Atemu?' Yami called out gently 'Are…you coming down for breakfast?'

There was a pause of silence as Yami waited for an answer 'No…' Atemu managed to croak out 'I'm…not hungry today…'

'Oh…okay' Yami looked to the door and wondered if he should open it, but he didn't want to upset Atemu more than he had so walked away and left him be.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and there was no improvement on Atemu, Yami shared his worries with Mahad, the others and Yugi, but even they were unsure on how to act with Atemu's strange behaviour. Yami came to Atemu's room once again after dressing himself for the day ahead; he sucked a deep breath before knocking on the door and was greeted with silence.<p>

'Atemu…are you going to have breakfast today?' Yami waited a few moments for an answer before knocking again 'Atemu? A-Are you still asleep?'

When not receiving an answer Yami bit his lip and looked down at the door handle, he didn't want to upset Atemu but disturbing him but he wanted to know he was alright. Using his worry as a defence Yami opened the door and looked through, he gave a small smile as his brother was lying in bed appearing asleep, Yami walked in some more and shook Atemu lightly.

'Come on brother, time to wake up the food will get cold' Yami chuckled lightly but lost his smile as Atemu still didn't wake up, so shook him some more 'A-Atemu? Atemu'.

When he didn't wake up Yami gently tipped his head to face his brother, blemishes covered over most of his face breaking up the perfect appearance he had and was still unconscious despite Yami touching his face, Yami felt his stomach swirl when he knew something was wrong with his brother and tears were forcing themselves to be sprung. Yami got his shaky legs moving and ran down the stairs to the cheery conversation in the dining room.

'Mahad! Mahad!' Yami cried as he ran downstairs then met the male as he held Yami tightly.

'Yami what's wrong?' Mahad asked trying to calm him down.

'I-It's Atemu! H-He's not waking up! Something's wrong!' Yami explained frantically as small tears ran down his face.

Mahad didn't dither and left Yami to be cared by the others as he headed up to Atemu's room, Yami choked on his gasps as he tried to calm himself down which did little to him, Marik was the only one brave enough to step forward and pat his back lightly to help calm him down as none of them knew what to say or do in the situation. Mahad took a while before he came back down, the solemn face and silence only made Yami's heart strain more under worry and despair, Mahad turned to Kaiba first.

'Kaiba…can you call the hospital please' Mahad asked quietly which Kaiba obeyed with no argument.

'H-Hospital why?' Yami questioned hugging his arms as he could feel his body shake underneath him.

Mahad turned to Yami and finally put his hands on his shoulders 'I'm sorry Yami…'

Yami stared at Mahad reading between his words before shaking his head 'No…'

'There was nothing we could've done…'

Anzu then let out a screech as tears poured down her face; Marik was lucky to catch her before she ran off and held her tightly as she sobbed out her desolation, Yami stared distantly up at Mahad as small tears ran down his face as he waited for the joke or trick to arrive. But as Mahad pulled Yami into a small hug and apologised to him again, Yami knew that his brother was gone and wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p>After Atemu's death made extra caution that no one else would turn the same fate as he did, but to Yami what did it matter? His brother was his world, if he wasn't there to look after him, tell him the right from wrong and to comfort him in his worry then what was the point. He often wondered if he should let Mahad leave his weak immunity alone so that he might join Atemu, wherever he was after death.<p>

Mahad came to Yami's room after making sure everyone was ready to leave for the funeral, all but Yami. Yami was laid out on his bed his black jacket laid out on the space next to him as he faced away from the door; Mahad gave a sigh but walked closer to the teen.

'Yami…are you ready to go?' He asked quietly.

'I can't…' Yami whimpered burying his head in his pillow 'I just…can't…'

'I know, it must be hard for you' Mahad moved closer and gently touched his arm 'But Yami…this is your last chance to say your proper goodbyes to Atemu…and I think you would want to do that, you don't want to regret it Yami'.

Yami gently looked up at the male and a few moments thought he sat up and picked the jacket up to slip over his arms, Mahad gave a small encouraging smile before stroking Yami's hair 'It'll be alright Yami, I promise' He whispered before standing up and walking out.

Yami waited a few moments before standing up as well knowing Mahad was right, he quietly came to the stairs as he heard Marik and Kaiba argue about something, but when he stood on a step it creaked under his weight and all eyes fell to him as he reached the bottom step. Mahad gave him another encouraging smile and walked over to him, gently patting his shoulders.

'Come on, let's go shall we?'

Yami gave a nod and followed them outside staying close to Mahad's comforting side, but once they reached outside Yami spotted Yugi standing on the pavement dressed in a small black suit that looked like he had bought at the last minute, Yugi looked up as he heard them approached and waited until Yami walked over to start talking.

'Yami…' Yugi whispered holding his hand carefully 'I'm so sorry'.

Yami looked down at their hands before holding it tighter, Yugi gave a small sad smile but kept holding his hand tightly during the funeral service in hope it helped him in some way.

* * *

><p>After the funeral they grouped back at Mahad's mansion where the male had to comfort Anzu with her tears, Yugi sat on the sofa watching them feeling a little out of place being with them—though he did consider Atemu a friend, they were very close, much like siblings were.<p>

'Hey where did Yami go?' Marik asked as he looked around for the male.

'For some alone time I think' Mahad answered as he rubbed Anzu's back 'I think we need to give Yami a little bit of time, so please, try not to be too…eccentric with him alright?'

'I'm not heartless you know' Marik sighed 'Still…isn't it weird he didn't cry?'

Mahad shook his head but turned back to Anzu as she wailed louder and cried some more, Yugi bit his lip and looked up to the ceiling knowing that Yami had most likely gone upstairs. Yami stood in Atemu's room, the small barely empty room looked much like the others with a dusty sunlight pouring into the room through a large window, it depicted much of how Yami felt; empty, cold and alone. Mahad had reassured him that a funeral was usually held to say their last goodbyes to the dead and feel relieved and comforted that the person had gone, but Yami didn't feel any better, he felt worse like a searing hole was punched through his chest and his gut was on a tidal wave of emotions. Helplessness and lost only added to his overwhelming emotions.

Yami felt tears gather up as he looked around the room frantically, his brother wasn't there and he was sure if he looked in all the rooms of the mansion and the world he wouldn't be in them either, the promise that they would always be together had broken and at that realisation Yami fell to his knees and broke into tears. Hugging his middle tightly as he cried heavily Yami wished and begged Atemu to return, to have a sign that if he could do something Atemu would still be here.

But his pleas were left unanswered.

********************************End of chapter 7*****************************

It's not good writing someone's death and being ill at the same time you know, painful in so many aspects.

I guess it doesn't help if you listen to sad music as well.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

No it's okay, I can do this.

Really I can.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8~<p>

Marik and Bakura chatted to each other as they walked down the corridor, Bakura then lightly nudged the male and before he questioned what he nodded to the study they were passing seeing the sad sight. Yami had chained himself to the study after the funeral and hadn't come out once, not to eat or to sleep or to speak to anyone, he just sat at the desk pulling paper after paper out from the drawer and wrote away to himself, Kaiba took the chance to ask him what it was he was writing only to see it was maths sums of every possible kind.

Marik gave Bakura a quick glance before turning to the door 'Hey Yami, wanna hang out with us? We're going into town'.

'No' Yami glumly replied 'I…have to do this…'

Marik turned to Bakura who only shrugged his shoulders so left him to seek his comfort in his work, Yami continued his writing during most of the day occasionally stopping now and then to rub his eyes and mutter to himself he couldn't think of "the one" but no matter how much the others tried to tempt him out Yami stayed rooted to his spot.

Once it got later in the evening and the outside world as well as the house was cloaked in darkness Yami turned the small light on the desk on and once again continued to work out his sums, he gave a sigh as he skimmed through the other sheets of paper with weak eyes trying to find a place where he had gone wrong or missed something, yet it was a fruitless attempt to distract himself.

'Yami?' Yami didn't look up when Mahad spoke and tapped the pen lightly 'May I come in?'

Yami didn't answer so Mahad walked over to the teen and quietly looked over his work as well 'Impressive…did you do all this?'

'I can't…it's not complete' Yami muttered closing his eyes 'I'm missing one…I just…can't think what it is…'

Mahad let gentle eyes fall to the teen as he searched through the sea of papers again; Mahad reached out and touched Yami's shoulder lightly though it didn't distract the teen from his searching.

'Yami…I understand how you must be feeling-'

'I know it's here somewhere' Yami muttered before pushing the papers away and resting his head in his hands 'I just…it's so annoying…'

Mahad knelt down by Yami's side and gently stroked over one of his arms 'I know you must miss Atemu…we all do. And I can't imagine what it must be like to lose someone who was as close as you two were'.

'Why…why did he leave…?' Yami questioned shakily as tears started to run down his face 'W-Was I not…good enough? I-I don't…'

'Sshh' Mahad hushed and stroked his hair 'It isn't your fault…and it never was…so don't blame yourself for it'.

Yami sobbed some more and tried to weakly rub the tears away 'I just…want him here…I don't want him to go…'

Mahad let Yami cry for a few moments before stroking his hair again 'Can you remember all your memories of your brother?' Yami gave a small nod 'All of them?' Another nod 'Then…Atemu won't be very far will he?'

Yami looked up confused as Mahad placed a hand on Yami's chest 'He'll be right here. Always. He may not be here in a physical form, but he'll always be in your heart and memories…and as long as they exist, Atemu will never die. It just takes getting used to is all'.

Yami sniffled and placed his own hand over his chest once Mahad took his hand away 'He'll…always be here?'

'Always Yami' Yami looked down at his writings as Mahad stood up 'Please try and leave the study Yami…I don't want you to get ill as well…I'm sure Atemu wouldn't want that either'.

Yami listened to Mahad walking out of the study leaving him in peace, Yami sat in thought for the rest of the night and before the morning broke out, Yami remembered what the pain of hunger felt like and held his stomach.

Yami shakily came to the door of the study the next morning, the recognisable voice of Marik went through the corridor, Yami ran his hand over the wall as he walked closer to the dining room where everyone was sat and listening to another one of his wild tales no one noticing that Yami stood at the door.

'And then it was like-Yami…' Everyone turned to see Yami standing at the door, an awkward silence passed over them as they were unsure of what to say—or if anything they said would be appropriate—Mahad gave a small encouraging smile when he saw Yami.

'There's enough for you Mr. Aten' Mahad hinted to the plate of food left for the teen.

Yami moved over to the chair and sat down, keeping his gaze from everyone else as they were waiting for him to say something 'What were you saying Mr. Ishtar?'

'Uhh…forgot' Marik mumbled easily escaping his story.

Yami gently pulled his plate closer to look at the food before taking a small bite of it, Yami couldn't help but look up noticing that everyone was watching and waiting for a verdict, Yami swallowed before managing to whisper out 'It's nice…'

They gave small nods and returned to unsure conversations as they made sure Yami caught up on what he missed during the days.

* * *

><p>Over the next week Yami managed to regain his sleep pattern and his appetite as well as function more normally in his daily activities as he thought over what Mahad had told him, Atemu may be invisible but as long as Yami could remember him he was never gone, and Yami was going to make sure he wouldn't forget.<p>

Yami was in the study though this time looking through the books on the bookshelf, wondering if Mahad had anymore fiction books but he didn't seem to find any. Marik and Bakura walked past, and without being hit by Bakura Marik looked into the study, leaning on the door slightly.

'Hey Yami, wanna come with us? Lots of girls'.

Yami shook his head as he took a book out 'No thanks. Atemu wouldn't have liked that'.

Marik stared at Yami surprised but gave a small shrug 'Alright then, see you later' Marik walked away leaving Yami to skim through the books.

Later on that day Yami could hear Kaiba was playing on the piano again so bravely went to find him, he watched Kaiba play the tune discreetly behind the door before clearing his throat making the male look up.

'Umm…you were teaching Atemu to play…right?' Yami questioned quietly.

Kaiba gave a nod 'Yes'.

'Can…you teach me?'

Kaiba raised his brow but moved up on the seat for Yami to sit next to him, the teen gave an uncomfortable shift realising how tall Kaiba was compared to him but turned back as Kaiba placed a finger on the piano to gain his attention.

'No doubt you'll have stubby fingers like he did' Kaiba commented which made Yami smile lightly as he listened to Kaiba's teaching.

Yami found that talking about Atemu and relating things to him with the others helped, everyone was willing and happy to talk about Atemu and it made him happy that no one else forgot about him as well. Yami's days seemed to be nothing but reminiscing about Atemu, everyone else didn't seem to mind it, but only one person didn't comment on it at all.

Yami was following Anzu around as she got herself ready for another dance class, once again Yami had been caught up in talking about Atemu to her that he didn't realise she wasn't talking back to him as she collected her dancing clothes.

'And do you remember that time when we were kids and we decided to climb up the trees in the garden?' Yami tilted his head realising Anzu wasn't acknowledging his talking, he watched her for a few moments before changing the subject 'I know Atemu liked watching you dance. He told me himself you know. Umm…I can't remember the exact phrases he used…but they were very pretty sounding, so Atemu really-'

'STOP IT!' Anzu finally shouted at him making him back away at her outburst 'Just stop! He's not coming back! He never will no matter how much you talk about him! So just stop and leave the rest of us alone!'

Yami stared at her as they both gathered tears in their eyes, Yami was the first to move and ran past Anzu as tears streamed down his face, the commotion had alerted the others but before they could stop Yami he had ran out the door and onto the street.

* * *

><p>Yugi was sat behind the counter of the game shop reading a book as there was no customers to tend to so enjoyed the silence with a touch of light reading, Yugi had barely turned the page before the door bell clanged and he looked up, Yami stood by the door with red eyes and a continuous flow of tears rolling down his cheeks as he gasped for breath.<p>

Yugi stood up and before he could question what was wrong Yami moved closer to Yugi and hugged him tightly as he sobbed out onto his shoulder, Yugi stayed quiet and stroked Yami's hair waiting for him to ease down before pulling him up into the house, once they sat down on the sofa comfortably Yugi held Yami close again and resumed stroking his hair to soothe him.

'Yami…what happened?' Yugi asked softly.

Yami hiccupped as he managed to peel his wet face away from Yugi's shoulder but still kept clung to him 'A-Anzu…sh-she yelled at me…' Yami whimpered with another hiccup 'A-And said…s-said…'

Yami drifted off before clinging back onto Yugi, Yugi only stroked Yami's hair more and didn't press on the matter seeing how more upset it made him. After Yami finally managed to stop crying he ended up falling asleep on his friend, Yugi shifted him around so he rested on his lap and continued to stroke his hair gently, once his grandfather passed by Yugi asked him to pass the phone to him so he could call Yami's home.

After a small discussion with Mahad Yugi was filled in with the facts and came to an agreement with the male 'Okay…bye' Yugi ended the call and put the phone aside before looking down at Yami who was still comfortable on his lap 'Oh Yami…I wish this never happened to you…'

Yami gave a small groan and his eyes weakly opened, he realised that he was being stroked and looked up to see Yugi brush back some of his hair with a smile.

'Hey you're awake' Yami gave a nod before sitting himself up with a yawn 'I called Mahad and asked him if you could stay over tonight, it'll be fun right?'

Yami gave a small nod 'But…I have…nothing to wear'.

'It's fine. You're roughly my size, you can borrow some of mine okay?'

'Okay…if you say so…'

Yami spent the rest of the day trying to help Yugi out in the game shop to make up for staying the night with him, he was sure he would've enjoyed working in the shop if he wasn't feeling so glum. After having something to eat when the night came in Yugi showed Yami to his room and gave him a spare set of pyjamas that just barely fit him, Yugi turned the light off once they were both dressed and Yami clambered into his bed next to Yami—Yami didn't really think much of sleeping in a bag on the floor—Yugi turned to Yami and watched his friend for a few moments before whispering.

'You miss him don't you?' Yami gave a nod as he stared up at the ceiling 'I know it's hard…and I know you must feel like you don't want to forget him. But I know you won't, just like he won't forget you'.

Yami turned his head to the side to see Yugi and whispered back 'Do you think so?'

Yugi gave a small smile and reached down to hold Yami's hand in his 'I know so'.

'Thank you Yugi…'

It took them a while but both of the teens managed to drift off into sleep lying next to each other, their hands still clutching tightly to each other.

*********************************End of chapter 8****************************

Ah, I hope this will be resolved soon…

For my sake and Yami's.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

Okay…I think we've passed the worst of it.

Yeah. I can carry on as a normal person now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9~<p>

The next morning Yami was still asleep in Yugi's bed so he left his friend to rest, Yugi got dressed and headed downstairs with his grandfather and cooked breakfast with him, Yugi gave a small sigh as they ate making his elder look up at his sighing grandson.

'What's wrong Yugi?' Solomon queried 'You don't sigh as often as you do there'.

'I'm fine…I'm just worried about Yami' Yugi mumbled as he played with his cutlery 'He's never been alone before, and now he hasn't got his parents or his brother. And for a twin…that's got to be a lot of pain…I can't even imagine what he must be going through'.

'It is hard to lose someone close to you' Solomon agreed 'But…humans are robust and can come out better on the other end…it'll take him time, but he'll get there. You need to assure him you'll be there too Yugi, you can understand him better than anyone'.

'Yeah…maybe…'

Yugi listened as he heard movement above their heads and a few minutes later Yami came to the kitchen dressed in his clothes again, Yugi gave a small smile but patted the seat next to him 'Good morning…breakfast is ready'.

Yami shuffled closer and sat himself down; he briefly glanced at the food before slowly picking at it, still upset about the previous day. Yugi gave another sigh and let him eat on his own before speaking up again.

'So…you're going to go back home Yami?' Yugi questioned lightly.

Yami gave a nod 'Suppose so' Yami mumbled.

Yugi gave his hand a small pat 'It'll be okay Yami' He whispered reassured.

* * *

><p>Yami returned home but even he could tell there was tense air at home, everyone could sense it but they left it instead of making it worse, Yami and Anzu hadn't spoken to each other since which only made situations a lot harder to deal with.<p>

Yami walked down the street with a small sigh as he tried to fill his time in, without Atemu it became very lonely very easily. Yami continued to walk down the street, glad that on the weekdays during the day it was mostly quiet so he had the space to think to himself, he then stopped and stared down at the cracked pavement before kneeling down and picking something up.

It was small as it easily fit between Yami's finger and thumb, it was round and gold like in colour, but no matter how many times Yami turned it around and placed it in his palm he wasn't sure what it was. He stared at it for a more moments before keeping it in his hand and changing his direction to Yugi's house, surely his friend knew what it was.

He came to the game shop and let himself in, like always Yugi was sat behind the counter reading a book as he waited for customers, but when he saw Yami he gave a small smile at his presence.

'Hey Yami' Yugi greeted.

'Hey' Yami then moved closer and put the object on the counter 'What's this?'

Yugi looked closer before smiling slightly 'It's a seed' Yugi explained 'Have…you never seen a seed before?'

Yami shook his head making Yugi sigh 'Well…they contain plants. Like animals have eggs plants have seeds…it's actually kinda rare to find a seed around here…'

'What kind of plant is it?' Yami questioned as he took a closer look at the seed.

'I can't tell…but you can always plant it and find out'.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'But…how?'

Yugi giggled and pointed to the stairs 'Come I'll show you how'.

Yami picked up his seed and followed Yugi up the stairs into the house again, he greeted Yugi's elder before following him up the second level where he rummaged around in a cupboard, Yami watched him take out a pot and a spade before smiling at Yami.

'You'll need to have a pot and some soil…we'll go dig for it since I ran out' Yugi gave a shy smile before leading Yami out 'Come on, the back garden will do'.

The two teens headed out into the back to feel the sun on their skin again, Yami sat next to Yugi as he started to dig and force the ground up before he started to pile it into the pot, it took a few shovelfuls of dirt but it was soon filled up. Yugi smiled and covered the hole he made before turning to Yami.

'You put your seed in here' Yugi said before creating a small gap in the soil 'It's best if you make a nest for it, that way it'll grow better. Put it in'.

Yami looked into the hole before tipping his hand and letting the seed roll of his hand and into the dirt, Yugi then covered it over and patted it before brushing his hands free of soil.

'There, now it's got a nice place to grow'.

Yami looked closer at the soil 'It's not doing much…'

Yugi gave a chuckle 'Of course not. It doesn't happen immediately, I'd say give it a week or so and you'll see it growing'.

'What do you think it'll grow into?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. I doubt it would be a tree. Maybe it'll be a flower…' He then pushed the pot to Yami 'Why don't you look after it and find out? It'll be a year before you can recognise what it would be…but it'll be worth it'.

Yami held the pot close to him 'But…I don't know how to look after a flower'.

'It's not rocket science. Make sure it has water now and then and it's in a sunny spot and it should grow fine. I have faith it'll grow in your care'.

Yami gave a small hum and looked down at the pot clasped in his hands, he had never had the responsibility to look after something it was always Atemu's job to look after everything, but now he had the responsibility and if he failed it was only going to be his fault. Despite the risk Yami held the pot closer and gave a nod.

'Okay…I'll look after it'.

Yugi smiled 'Hey you have to tell me when it starts growing. I wanna hear all about it'.

'Alright…I'll do that'.

* * *

><p>When Yami got home with his pot as he looked around for a sunny spot to place his plant in, he looked at all the windows in the building but found the windows on the street view didn't reach much sunlight, Yami continued to explore around the house until he came to the study where Kaiba was playing the piano. Yami crept around him though he knew the male could tell he was in there, Yami came to the window and looked out, though gave a small sigh and turned to Kaiba.<p>

'Hey Kaiba…do you know where there's most sunlight in here?' Yami asked.

Kaiba stopped the tune and glanced up at him 'Try upstairs in your room…that might have more'.

'Right' Yami left Kaiba on his own before going upstairs to his room, despite it having perfect sunlight it was too far from the sun for his plant so he continued to go along the rooms to find the perfect sunlight. He soon came to Atemu's room, he looked up at the door with a small look; he hadn't been in Atemu's room since he died, he sucked up a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

The room was empty with a gold light, Yami looked around briefly before going to the window and looking out, there was perfect sunlight going into the room and to the window where the sun was over it. Yami sat the pot on the edge; he stared at it to make sure it wouldn't fall off before leaving it on its own.

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed and Yami stuck with his seed, he checked on it every morning and every night to make sure if it had grown at all, he kept moving it around to fit with the suns movements and even went to the extent to sitting with it when it rained. He didn't want to make a mistake on this so took the extra precaution of taking extra care to it; no one could see any harm he was doing so left him at peace.<p>

Yami woke with a yawn and looked at the morning sun; he rubbed his eyes and sat up before slipping out and dressing into his clothes, just like his usual daily routine he got himself ready before leaving his room and turning to head to Atemu's room to check on his seed. He opened the door to see his pot still sat on the windowsill, he moved closer but as he did he noticed something different.

Sitting in the soil of his pot was green, and on closer inspection he could make out tiny leaves and a stalk it hung on to, it had begun growing. Yami took the next few moments to observe it closer before picking it up; he held it tightly in his hands before hurrying out of the room and down the stairs.

'Mahad! Mahad!' Yami barely stopped himself colliding into the male before smiling up at him and showing him the pot 'Look! It's growing!'

Mahad looked down into the pot before smiling and patting Yami on the head 'There, you see you were worried and you made it grow, I think that proves that you can take care of it'.

Yami smiled and looked at it some more 'Do you think it'll grow some more?'

'Of course' Mahad then patted his shoulder 'I think it deserves a drink for growing don't you?'

Yami stared at him before nodding 'Yeah a drink…gotta keep it watered' Yami walked past Mahad to water his plant and watch it grow some more.

*******************************End of chapter 9******************************

I wonder…is gardening very therapeutic? Whatever.

I'm sure though that plant won't change any recent damaged relationships though. Nope.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

I kinda wish they were all little kids in this part.

'Cause then the timeskip would make them grow up and that's just cute.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10~<p>

Yami's time was devoted to the plant seed that grew over time, during the year Yami stayed with it and took it out in the rain to give it natural water and measured how much it had grown, he treated it more like his own child then a plant. But despite his over caring ways, Mahad reassured the others that it was better if he kept doing what he wanted, so everyone left him to take care of the plant on his own.

Soon the small stem had grown taller and branched off to hold small unopened buds; they turned into a deep red colour and were ready to bloom any day. Yami expressed his excited anticipation greatly, and though it got annoying after a while no one told him otherwise, it was an improvement then his depressive nature over Atemu.

Yami woke up the next morning with a yawn; he got up and dressed for the day before he headed out to Atemu's room to check on his flower. As he opened the door he looked to the plant before smiling widely, he ran to the pot and observed the blooming flower that was sitting on the shelf in the sunlight, its deep red coloured petals open to allow its inside be seen by Yami soaking in the precious morning light. Yami picked up the pot and moved it around in his hands so he could see all of the flowers from different angels before smiling; his mission was complete and he had taken care of the flower all by himself, he was overjoyed and there was one person he wanted to show it too.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked up as he heard someone at the game shop door; he stood confused as he watched Yami try to open the door with his elbow, after a few moments of torturously watching Yami attempt the door Yugi hurried over and opened it for him so he could walk inside.<p>

'Thank you' Yami spoke as he made sure his flower was not shut in the door when he walked in.

'Hey is that the seed you found?' Yugi questioned as he gently touched the flower and smelt it 'It looks so beautiful'.

'Yeah…' Yami walked closer so he could sit the pot on the shop counter, the two crowded around it before Yami turned to Yugi 'Do you know what type it is?'

Yugi shook his head as he let his fingers touch the flower 'No…but I could look it up if you wish'.

Yami nodded his head and admired his flower for a while longer before speaking up 'Yugi…do you think it's weird naming a flower?'

'Uhh…I don't know. I've heard talking to plants helps them grow. Not sure if it's true though…'

'I want to name this one'.

'Oh? Like what?'

'Atemu…'

Yugi gave a soft smile and nodded 'I think that's a perfect name for it'.

Yami gave a nod of agreement and watched Yugi play with the flowers before thinking 'Say Yugi…do you think I'll find more seeds?'

'Well the government is supposed to be encouraging us to plant them…so they should be on sale…why?'

'I want to give this one away' Yami explained quietly 'To someone who I think will like it'.

'Oh? And who's that?'

Yami gave a deep sigh as he held the edges of the pot 'Anzu'.

Yami returned home later that afternoon in hope that he would find Anzu; it did not take him long as he asked Mahad and he pointed the male in the right direction. Yami quietly opened the back door and watched Anzu as she spent the few dry moments to practice her dancing moves in the fresh air, she had not noticed Yami and peacefully lifted her leg in the air and held her arms out. Yami sucked in a deep breath and looked to his flower which was sat comfortably in his arm before he moved closer and cleared his throat.

Anzu turned when she heard Yami and the two ended up in a long and silent stare; since Anzu's outburst the two had not talked to each other like they used to, a tense rift had been torn in between them because of how they felt, but Yami was going to hopefully set it to rest.

Yami walked closer and held out the flower 'It opened' He spoke quietly hinting to the flowers 'Beautiful…isn't it?'

'Yeah…' Anzu murmured and glanced to the flower.

Yami bit his lip before continuing 'I…I decided to call it Atemu' The mention of the name made Anzu look up with distant eyes as if it still hurt 'Because…it grew in Atemu's room and…stuff…'

'Right…'

Yami cleared his throat again before holding it out to her so she was forced to take it in her hands 'Here, it's for you'.

Anzu stared at the gift for a little before looking up at Yami for an explanation 'When Atemu…went…it hurt' Yami explained softly keeping his eyes down 'And at times I thought…it was just me and him in the world…I know he liked you, a lot. And I know that you liked him too, I just didn't think about how you felt as well…I thought you took it well…like everyone else' Yami stopped briefly to wipe away a few loose tears that had escaped from his eyes 'But…Mahad told me that as long as you can remember the good times with the person, that they're never really gone. They're inside you' Yami put his hand over his chest to demonstrate his meaning 'Right here. And Anzu, you knew him a lot more than any of us could, so…as long as you can remember him he'll never be apart from us…can you forgive me?'

Anzu gave a shaky smile as tears started to roll down her cheeks before she pulled Yami close and hugged him tightly, Yami listened to Anzu sobbing loudly into Yami's shoulder while trying to keep the plant safe from their close bodies, Yami gave a small smile and hugged her closer while stroking her hair to soothe her from her teary outburst.

* * *

><p>Mahad came checking for Yami when dinner was served and the male had not joined them yet, he looked into the study where Yami was sat on the floor with several books spread out around him as he read through them and turned the pages, Mahad gave a small smile and knocked on the door making Yami look up at the male.<p>

'Hey, what you doing on your own in here?' Mahad questioned.

'Looking up more plants to grow' Yami responded and turned another page 'I figured that since one was easy…more will be good'.

Mahad gave a soft chuckle 'Well if gardening is what you want to do, I'll help you out with it. But right now, your food is going cold'.

'Oh sorry' Yami stood up from his circle and moved over to the door.

Mahad waited until Yami was closer before speaking quieter 'Yami, how are you and Anzu now?'

Yami looked up at him and nodded 'I…I think we're friends still…I gave her Atemu and she said she'll take good care of him' Yami gave another nod before walking past Mahad and to the dining room.

Mahad watched him curiously with a raised brow 'Gave her Atemu…?' Mahad shook his head but followed the teen on, trying not to question the teens real meaning.

********************************End of chapter 10****************************

Gah! This was so short! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooorry!

But Yami made it up with Anzu, so now that's out of the way…I guess Yugi's next to tackle…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

Now that the death is gone let's get to the real reason.

Puzzleshipping!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11~<p>

Yami was sat opposite Kaiba as he watched Kaiba moved a piece over the chess piece, Yami frowned in thought as the brunette sat back and watched with curiosity until Yami touched a castle piece.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' Kaiba warned.

Yami looked up at him before retracting his hand and looked over the board again in thought; Marik walked past the study and peeked in before smirking and leaning on the door 'Oh? Oh? What's this? Kaiba socialising?'

'Shut up' Kaiba warned as Yami finally made a move 'He asked for it'.

'I'm waiting for Yugi to come over' Yami explained as he watched Kaiba make a move.

'Oh, lovely Yugi eh?' Marik chuckled 'Surprised you can wait'.

Yami turned around to look up at Marik with a confused face 'What does that mean?'

'Oh you know, the male hormones plus a cute little boy equals hot, hot, hot stuff'.

Yami raised his brow before turning back to Kaiba who sighed heavily and crossed his arms 'He's talking about sex'.

Yami blushed heavily and turned to Marik again 'I-I don't think that of Yugi!'

'Of course not' Marik smiled and patted Yami's head before smirking 'But I bet Yugi thinks like that eh?'

'I-I wouldn't know…I-I'm a guy!'

'Ah but that makes it better right?' Yami turned back to Kaiba when he got him to make another move, Marik smirked but leant closer to Yami, resting on the back of the chair so he was next to his ear 'Oh yes, oh god, so good' He moaned in Yami's ear.

'Leave off!' Yami hissed and swatted the laughing blonde away 'It's not like that!'

'Sure it isn't, you keep telling yourself that' Marik turned to walk out 'We'll see what Yugi has to say about it'.

Yami pouted as he watched Marik walk away before turning back to Kaiba 'What?' Yami questioned.

'Nothing' Kaiba shrugged his shoulders 'You're just in a lot of denial'.

Yami blushed some but did not argue against the male and continued to play the game.

* * *

><p>Yugi arrived at the house some time later, and after receiving some embarrassing comments from Marik they left the house quickly, the two spent time around the town briefly looking in shop windows and buying themselves drinks. They sat on a wall and enjoyed their drinks, Yugi chatted happily to Yami who was listening but barely registering it as he thought over what Marik said.<p>

He knew they were good friends but Yami was not sure what the line was between friends and lovers. What if Yugi was giving him signs or hints that he wanted to deepen their relationship and Yami could not see them? He wondered if asking Marik was a good idea, but the most probable outcome would be Marik teasing him and giving him something false.

Yami looked up at Yugi when he stopped talking to take a sip of his drink, Yami bit his lip and swung his legs lightly before deciding he would ask Yugi—after all they were friends, they could say anything.

'Say Yugi' Yugi looked up to Yami as he finished his drink 'Do you…well…maybe you think…' Yami bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck 'Do you think we could…be…more than friends?'

Yugi blushed lightly at the thought just as Yami did, but the small male gave a nervous laugh and rock slightly on the edge of the wall.

'Nah don't think so' Yugi answered 'Unless…you think…so?'

Yami shook his head 'No it's just…something Marik said that got me thinking. I guess it's good…right?'

Yugi nodded in agreement 'Yeah. It's good'.

There was an air of silence between them as both teens finished off their drinks; the awkward conversation had brought them into a blushing frenzy and neither knowing how to continue with their day without starting another awkward conversation between them. Yugi moved first and jumped off the wall before turning to Yami with his casual smile.

'Come on, I've heard there are some new games at the arcade' Yugi explained as Yami followed him down the street 'It'll be better than sitting around doing nothing'.

Yami gave a smile and followed Yugi down the road, quickly forgetting their embarrassing situation and passing it as nothing.

* * *

><p>Yami returned home later that evening happy as always, he walked in through the front door and slipped his shoes off, but before he could move Marik was by his side smirking like always.<p>

'So how did your date go?'

Yami blushed lightly and sidled past him 'I-It wasn't a date'.

'Uhuh'.

'B-Besides I asked Yugi and he said no'.

Marik stared at Yami 'What…exactly did you ask him?'

'I asked him if we could be more…and he said no'.

Marik laughed making Yami cringe as thinking he had done wrong 'Oh my god, you seriously asked him?' Marik broke down into more laughs and rested on the wall to support him.

'Wh-Why? Shouldn't I have?'

'No. You don't ask people if they want to you just do it and see what happens' Marik poked Yami's forehead making him frown at the touch 'It's clear Yugi just lied to you'.

'L-Lied to me? Why?'

'Duh. Because he didn't want to tell you and get all shy. Crushes are where you don't tell people'.

Yami rubbed his forehead with a thoughtful frown 'You…think Yugi…really does like me?'

'I'd bet my life on it' Marik then gave a playful smirk 'Now that I think about it…you two would make a cute couple. Next time you see him just lunge at him, he'll give in easily'.

Yami backed away from the male 'Y-Yeah thanks…' He mumbled and returned to his room wondering if Yugi truly did have feelings.

Yugi did not seem to show any signs of interest to Yami, then again Yami had the one experience of watching Atemu and Anzu give shy smiles to each other across the room, how was Yami supposed to know if Yugi did not do the same thing? And if Marik were to be right, he could not keep asking Yugi as he would lie all the time, and that would get him nowhere.

But then there was something else that made Yami worry that even he was not sure how to get the answer; did he feel the same for Yugi?

********************************End of chapter 11****************************

The chapters are getting shorter…and I still haven't dropped Puzzleshipping in it yet.

Oooohhhh dear. The end is nigh!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
